Pulitzer's Daughter
by LvSingWrite
Summary: I lived in the high society area of New York and waking up in my world was so boring compared to what was really out there in the city of New York
1. High Life

I lived in the high society area of New York and waking up in my world was so boring compared to what was really out there in the city of New York.

My father is considered the king of New York news and I hated him with a passion he always bought my love and picked my matches. I lived in my father's perfect world for all my life or at least up until a few months ago when I met, Jack Kelly.

He was amazing, he was street through and through, he was a newsies; a kids who went around selling newspapers shouting headlines and pissing people like my father off. He wasn't just a newsie he was one of the best newsies selling more than any the others. He was smart, not book smart, but street smart and people smart. He charmed me from the moment we met. He was handsome young man, close to being 18 but if anyone asked who was buying a paper he was 15. He was tall and had long brown hair, it was cut just above his ears. He had a strong face that held dignity and a smile that was killer heart breaker. He was thin because of being starved most the times and he was dirty but he never smelled. He was kind, sweet, funny and cunning but he never lied to me and I trusted him.

I sat on my windowsill dressed in a white dress a blue ribbon had my hair half tied back and the rest hung down to my waist and a blue ribbon was tied around my waist and hung down the back of my dress.

I was waiting for Jack to show up outside my gate and I could hear the newsies calling and I smiled as Jack came up outside my gate.  
>"Are yous comin?" he called to me and I laughed. <p>

I slid my shoes on and ran downstairs,

"Danielle, where are you going?" my father's dry raspy old voice reached my ears.  
>"Father I thought you were at work?" I looked at the dining room shocked.<p>

"I thought we would have breakfast together" he motioned to the works.  
>"I'm not hungry father, Margret brought me something earlier I have to go" I smiled grabbing a handful of fruit and running outside past the door man and the carriage waiting for my father and out the gate to Jack.<p>

I wrapped my arms around his neck,

Jack was wearing what he always wore brown pants, an old green shirt with a black pin stripped buttoned vest, a red neck tie was wrapped around his neck and a black cowboy hat hung on the back of his neck and under his vest were black suspenders. In the pocket of his vest was a rope wrapped up.

"Good morning" I smiled at his two companies that were following him.

"David, Les, this is Danielle. Danielle these are my new associates David and Les" he introduced.

Les looked about 10 and he was a kid, he had a white shirt, a brown vest and a brown hat but his brother David looked too clean to be a newsie. David had a blue pin stripped shirt a brown vest, a black neck tie and a brown hat perched on his head, he was handsome too serious.

"Pleasure" I curtseyed shaking their hands.  
>"Mame" David the older guy smiled.<p>

"Madame" Les took his hat off and kissed my hand and I laughed.

"Alright" Jack took my hand from Les and whacked him with a paper on the head.  
>"I brought you some thing to eat" I handed him an apple, "Les, David would you like some fruit?" I held out an orange for Les.<br>"No, thank you" David shook it off and I gave it to Les who ate it hungrily.

"Come on" Jack took my hand and I smiled walking with him as Jack gave Les and David pointers about selling papers, "Selling papes is all about how you word your headlines. Also in Les' point he has to act like a dying kid"

"That's lying" David interrupted him.  
>"It's selling papes" I told him.<p>

"Les lets hear you say this" Jack stopped and bent over coughing sickly, "buy me last pape mister" Jack stated.

Les coughed weakly,

"Buy me last pape mister?" he asked and I smirked.  
>"Perfect lets go" Jack smiled grabbing my hand and pulling me close to his back as we entered the boxing area. I was use to being with Jack and when he was around he always took care of me.<p>

I stayed close to his back after he let go of my hand to hand out papes.

"Les you start in the back" Jack handed Les a few papers and he went around back.

"Extra! Extra! Trolley strike drags on!" David called as we entered the area.

"Extra! Extra! Ellis Island in flames big conflagration" Jack called.

"Wait? What? Where's that story" David asked as I pushed through with them.

A man held out his hand for a paper and Jake took the money and handed him the paper,  
>"Thank you sir, page 9" Jack took money from another man and handed him a paper, "Thousands flee in panic" Jack called behind him.<p>

"Thank you much obliged too ya, Ladies" Jack acknowledged them.  
>David had the paper open and was reading it,<p>

"Trash fire next to immigration building terrifies seagulls" David read out loud as I followed Jack around the ring.

"Terrified flight of Inferno!" Jack called handing out another paper, "Thousands of lives at stake, thank you" He took the money as we moved around the ring.

"Up here!" a guy called throwing Jack his money and Jack threw him a paper.

"Extra! Extra!" Jack stopped grabbing Les as he came through the rowdy crowd, "Start in the back like I told yea?" Jack sat down on an empty seat to get to Les' level.  
>"Okay, show me again" Jack told him.<p>

Les coughed like he was sick,  
>"Buy me last pape mister?" Les groaned like he was sick before coughing again and I laughed slightly.<p>

"It's heartbreaking" Jack told him pushing a pape into his chest and Les took it going to the back, "Go get 'em" Jack smiled as Les left.

"Our father told us not lie" David stated.  
>"Yeah, well mine told me not to starve so we both gots an education" Jack shrugged.<p>

"You're just making up this things. All these headlines" David shook his head disappointed.

"He's not doing nothing those guys who write it don't do" I shrugged knowingly.

"Besides it's not lying it's just improving the truth a bit" Jack stated as the bell rang and an old man stepped out holding a chalk board that read Round 58 on one side and the other side said Round 57.

Jack grabbed my hand he kissed it and I smiled running my hand through his hair as he put his arm around my waist watching the boxing match.

Les came back,

"Guy gave me a quarter" he held out a quarter and I smelled beer, "Quick give some more of those papes" he told Jack.

"Wait" I grabbed Les and sniffed him, "He smells like beer" I looked at Jack.  
>"Well, that's how I made the quarter. The guy bet me I wouldn't drink some" Les shrugged and Jack laughed slightly and I shook my head.<p>

"Hey, no drinking on the job. It's bad for business. Anyways what if someone called the cop on you" Jack asked.

"Is he a friend of yours?" David asked pointing to an older man in a black suit and a bowler hat who was staring hard at Jack.

"Beat it! It's the bulls" Jack stated scurrying under the ropes and I followed him.


	2. It's Just Clothes

Jack grabbed my arm and helped me up as we climbed off the ring and he grabbed my hand as I jumped and we ran down the alley over crates and through the streets and Jack turned running upstairs and I held my dress up following him up the stairs,  
>"Sleeper" Jack called back as we jumped over him and we continued up the stairs and up to a roof and Jack jumped over the edge and I followed laughing silently as he got up motioning to David and Les who jumped down and joined us.<p>

Jack pulled me back against him as we both breathed heavily from running but had to keep our heavy breathing down he grabbed my shoulders as we sat there.

"Go" Jack barely breathed in my ear and I slid forward down the slit slant on the roof.

"Sullivan! Wait, till I get you back to the refuge!" the guy called as we crawled off the roof.

Jack stopped as we got to the fire escape and he jumped down the good 2 foot jump.

David grabbed my hand as I slid to the edge and jumped to Jack who put me down and I fixed my dress as David helped Les down next. David jumped on his own before we continued down the fire escape to the ground and Jack grabbed my hand as we started running again up the alley and back into the street. 

We ran a few blocks and David stopped Jack and me

"I'm not running any further" David panted and I looked at Jack who walked around him pulling me behind him and I smiled looking at the familiar building.

Jack motioned behind him and opened the door for us and we all went down a hall and Jack took us back stage.

I heard music playing as we entered,  
>"I want some answers" Jack and I shushed him quickly, "Who is he and why was he chasing you? And what is this refugee?" He asked in a quick annoyed tone.<p>

I sat behind Jack as he shook hi head at David,

"Refugee is just jail for kid" Jack stated leaning on the banister, "The guy chasing me is Snyder he's the warden" Jack pointed out and I listened because I was hearing this for the first time.

"You were in jail?" Les asked curiously.

"Yeah" Jack nodded

"Why?" Les asked.

"Well, I was starving, so I stole some food" Jack shrugged and I stood up behind Jack.

"Oh right, Food?" David scoffed.

"He said food" I backed Jack up knowing he wasn't lying.

"He called you Sullivan" David pointed out.

"Well, my name's Kelly. Jack Kelly. You think I'm lyin?" Jack asked him annoyed.

"Well, you have a way of improving the truth. Why was he chasing you?" he asked.

Les tried to duck under the banister but David pulled him back

"Cause I escaped" Jack shrugged.

"How?" I asked him and he looked at me over his shoulder.

"This big shot gave me a ride out on his carriage"

"I bet it was the mayor" David snapped.

"No, Teddy Roosevelt. Ever heard of him?" Jack shook his head.

"What's going on there? Out! Out! Out!" Medda called coming down the stairs and I moved over as Jack touched my waist walking up towards her and I got off the stairs turning and looking at Medda.

Medda was the singer and owner of this house, she was dressed in bright purple silk dress and her red curly hair was pulled back and a feather tucked in the top. He purple earrings dangling from her ears and her purple feathered fan held her hand. Jack and her had a special relationship because Jack was a such charmer he even charmed the older women.

"You wouldn't kick me out without a kiss goodbye, wouldja Medda?" Jack charmed her with his smile.

"Oh Kelly. Where ya been, kid? I miss seeing you up in the balcony" she hugged him as we walked down the steps.

"Hanging on your every word" he kissed her hand as he turned to us, "So, Medda; this is David and Les and you know Danielle" he smirked.

"Hello" she nodded to us.

"And this is the greatest star of the vaudeville stage today, Miss Medda Larkson, the Swedish Meadowlark" Jack smiled as I stood behind David against the wall.

"Velcome gentlemen" she curtseyed looking at them.

"She also owns the joint" I added onto Jack's comment.

Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me to his side as Medda kneeled down and I smiled as he put his lips to my ear,

"You want to sneak away later?" he asked and I smiled.

I heard Les cough and I looked at him,

"Buy me last pape lady?" Les held out a paper and I smiled.

"Oh you are good, oh yes, this kid is really good. Speaking as one professional to another, I'd say you have a great future" Medda ruffled his hair touching Jack's chest.

"So is it alright if we stay here for a little while, Medda? Just until a little problem outside goes away." Jack shrugged.

"Sure, stay as long as you like. Toby give my guests whatever they want" she went on stage and Les attacked the candy on the tray and I ruffled his hair.

David and Jack went over to the stage and watched Medda perform but I stayed back not so interested in how a woman performed. 

I walked up behind Jack and slid my arms under his arms and over his chest, he looked at me over his shoulder patted David's arm who was drooling over Medda.

"I don't think he is going any where any time soon" I smirked as I grabbed Jack's hand pulling him away from the stage.

He pulled me back to his chest and I laughed softly as he walked us in a circle and then let me go pulling me under the stairs behind the piles of boxes filled with costumes and I laughed quietly as he kissed me slowly.

"Jack" I laughed quietly as he kissed my cheek and I touched his neck.  
>"Sorry making up for this morning" he whispered and I smiled.<br>"Alright" I smirked kissing him again wrapping my hands around his neck and he grabbed my waist and I laughed as he kissed my chin before hugging me.

I sighed as he held me tight and I buried my face in his neck running my fingers through his hair. He pulled back slightly and touched my face.  
>"You're all dirty" he laughed looking at my dress, "I'm sorry"<br>"It's just clothes" I shrugged taking the bow out of my hair and moving my dress around. I handed him the ribbon and he smirked taking it and tying it around his rope and I smiled.

"They are just clothes but they are beautiful on you" he smiled that charming smile and I leaned over kissing him softly before leaning into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.  
>"Remember how we met?" I asked him running my fingers through his hair.<p> 


	3. Flashback

(Flashback)

I looked at the pompous Fredrick Hall my father had me go out with. He took me to dinner at a fancy restaurant and order for me which I hated then demanded the check from the waiter and talked about himself the entire meal; how he was the next in line to take over the future of the lumber mill and how he had all this money.

Fredrick was dressed in his best suit and had the snob look on his face like he was annoyed by something. He had a nice round face with squinty devious little eyes and a frown permanently on his thin lips. His ear stuck out immensely and nose was slightly turned up; though with his attitude it was turned up more then it looked. He was a well round man and stood several inches taller them me.

"What's wrong?" I whispered watching Medda sing.

"I do hope you are enjoying the show because it's costing me quite a bit" he frowned rubbing his greased hair.

Fredrick was 22 and he had black greasy hair and he constantly looked at his pocket watch like he was waiting for the night to be over. He never stopped to even say I looked nice. I was dressed in my long blue dress that had bows and frills over it and my best heels.

I felt something hit my head and I groaned looking up at a bunch of boys laughing and I looked at the cigar that hit my head and I shook my head getting up and leaving.

I went out to the theater entrance and sat on the bench.

"I'm sorry about them… they was just goofin around" a guy came down and he was a handsome young guy in a black vest, red neck tight neck tie.

"It's alright that was the most exciting thing that happened all night" I sighed.  
>"Really that guy you wit ain't showin you a good time?" he asked.<br>"Have you seen him?"  
>"I didn't want to say anything" he shrugged and I smirked.<p>

"Cowboy but you may call me Kelly, Jack Kelly" He held out his hand and I looked him over; he had nice brown medium length hair and a sweet face, he was thin and dirty, looked about 17, he had nice soft brown eyes and a alluring smile that I couldn't resist.

"Danielle" I smiled shaking his out stretched hand.

"You are very beautiful" he smirked.  
>"Thank you" I blushed slightly.<p>

"You want me to show you a real good time?" he asked standing up and I looked down nervously, "Or you can go back to that creep" he shrugged.

I scoffed at the idea and looked up at the young man and he was smiling at big goofy smile as my hand rose to his,

"Alright" I smiled taking his hand and we ran out to the streets.

Jack took my across the bridge to Brooklyn and we went down to the docks where boys were dancing and playing music.

We danced the night away literally into the morning and Jack was hilarious and so much fun compared to anyone I've ever met in my life.

"Jack that was the best night of my life, Spot really knows how to throw a party" I laughed as we went back towards my house.  
>"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" he nodded his hands in his pockets and I was wearing his cowboy hat and taking a puff of his cigarette.<p>

"I wish this night didn't have to end" I sighed.  
>"It doesn't have to… you can come to work wit me" he suggested as I stopped walking and with out hesitation.<p>

"Alright, let me change I think this is a little fancy" I smirked.  
>"I'll wait for you" he smiled and I put his hat on his head and handed him his smoke back before running inside.<p>

(Flashback End)

"Still best night ever" I smiled sitting next to him.  
>"Yea can't believe that was 3 months ago" he shook his head.<p>

"I know but has been non stop fun" I smirked looking at him and he nodded in agreement his hat was on top of his head.

I grabbed his hat taking it off his head putting it on mine and he smiled touching my face with his fingers softly.

I watched Medda around the men googling over her and I shook my head watching David move back and forth with her following her so he could always see her.

"I could do that" I nodded towards the stage.  
>"I know but I couldn't" he shook his head.<p>

"What?" I looked at him.  
>"Watch other man drool and fall over the floor at you… especially since most of the guys would be Newsies" he shrugged and I laughed slightly.<p>

"You are such a charmer" I turned my face back to his.

"Kind of a hidden talent" he shrugged.  
>"It's not hidden very well" I told him and he smiled.<p>

"Thinks its safe to leave now?" I whispered as he tilted his hat back on my head with his finger.

"No not yet" he smiled his finger on my chin now pulling me towards him and I pulled back slightly.

"Jack, we mustn't" I whispered looking at Les and David.  
>"Why can't we" he smirked.<p>

"Because we are too young" I told him.  
>"I thought we was 18?" he asked.<p>

"We are but we aren't married" I smirked.  
>"You want to be?" he joked and I laughed quietly.<p>

"Are you offering Jack Kelly?" I asked playing along.

"Maybe I am" he smiled kissing me again and I laughed shaking my head.

I got up and held my hand out to him and he took it kissing it softly before standing up and he wrapped his arms around me from behind and we walked back over to David and Les.

David was distracted by Medda and Les was hung up on food to even notice either of us had disappeared.

I laced my fingers in Jack's as we watched Medda perform her last number.

"Thanks Medda" Jack told her before we left.  
>"Any time Kelly, please do come by soon" she ran her fan over his face and I followed him outside where he lit a cigarette, leaning up against the wall to keep the wind from blowing it out.<p>

"So you like that?" Jack asked David, who had a dazed look about him and I laughed slightly.

"Oh I loved that, oh I loved that, it was great. She's beautiful" Jack nodded in agreement and winked at me with a charming smile before blowing out smoke, "How do you know her?" David asked.  
>"Ah, she's a friend of my fathers" Jack stated getting up on the shoe shining stand, "Come on Les" he sat down, "Shine my shoes for me?" he asked Les who ignored the offer and sat down on the stand.<p>

I took the cigarette he held out for me and took a puff looking at Jack and he pressed his thumb to my chin and I smirked.

David was checking his pocket watch,  
>"Oh it's getting late, my parent's are going to be worried. What about your's?" David asked him.<br>"I really could care less besides my mother died when I was born and my father spends his nights at work" I blew out the smoke, "Jack?" I looked at him and he took the cigarette I held out to him.

"Well, they are out west looking for a place to live" he reached in his back pocket, "Like this" He held out a western Jim book, "See that" he held it out to Les, "that's Santa Fe, New Mexico. As soon as they find the right ranch they are going to send for me" Jack tucked the book in his back pocket again and I finished the cigarette.

"Well than you'll be a real Cowboy" Les stated.

"Yep" Jack told him and there was a big explosion and we all jumped looking down the road as we ran towards the sounds.

We ran down the street and into the crossing street where a fire had broke out and people were fighting and beating each other in the streets. People ran towards us and Jack grabbed my arm pulling me out of the streets.

I watched them beat a man and Jack was getting into the brawl and I was getting worried because we were surrounded by men who were ready to join the fight anyone.

"Jack why don't we go back to my place and divvy up, you are both welcome" David told us, "You can meet my folks" David was trying to get out of there before we all got involved. 

"It's a Trolley strike Dave, these couple of dumbasses must not of join or sometin' Jack smiled.

"Jack" I called but he didn't hear me as a fire truck went by.

"So maybe we'll have a good headline tomorrow, Dave" He patted Dave's arm.  
>"Jack" I grabbed his arm and he looked at me because now I was scared getting into something with grown men in a fight.<p>

He looked over my shoulder and smiled, "Look at this, he slept the whole way through it" Jack went over and picked him up over his shoulder and we walked away.

I stayed between David and Jack because really it was the safest place to be at the moment. We walked past the square and up into an apartment building that was a red brick building with about 6 apartment in it, we waked up to the top floor where David opened the door for Jack who was still carrying Les.


	4. So That's What You Call A Family

"My god, what happened?" His mother asked worried as Jack put Les down.

"Nothing, Momma he's just sleepin" David told her giving her a hug and kiss.

David set the paper and as their mother put Les to bed.

"We've been waiting dinner for you, where've you been?" his father asked.

David dug into his pocket and pulled out his money laying it on the table. His father was shocked,

"You made all of this selling newspapers?" his father asked.

"Well, half of it's Jack's" David turned back to us, "This is our selling partner and our friend Jack Kelly and Danielle" he introduced us, "Jack, Danielle, my parents" David nodded.  
>"Hello" Jack shook his father's hand and his father kissed my knuckles as I curtseyed.<br>"Umm, that's my sister Sarah" David pointed to the corner and Jack stared at her and she blushed looking away from him.

"Ester, maybe David's new friends would like to join us for dinner?" his father asked David's mother and his mother nodded, "why don't you add a little more water to the soup?" David's father suggested kissing his mother's cheek sweetly.

"Mayer" she blushed and I smiled looking at Les who was sleeping and I heard rain starting to fall on the window as we sat down for dinner.

We said grace before eating the delicious soup and when we finished Jack was all business,  
>"So I gotta say from what I saw today" Sarah went around collecting the dishes, "Your boys are couple of born Newsies" Jack smiled, "Can I have a little more?" Jack asked her.<p>

"Yes" She smiled going around him to get him more.

"So with my experience and their hard work, I figure we can peddle a thousand a week, not even break a sweat" Jack shrugged.  
>"That many?" David's father asked shocked.<br>"More when the headlines are good" I told him as Sarah sat more soup in front of Jack and taking her seat on the other side of Jack.

"So what makes a headline good?" Sarah asked staring at Jack.  
>"You know catchy words like" Jack thought for a second.<br>"Manic, or Corpse,?" I shrugged.

"Love nest and Nude" Jack added before Sarah and Jack laughed slightly, "Excuse me maybe I'm talking too much" Jack stated and I sighed wanting to leave but it was against the way I was raised and my manners.

"Sarah" David's dad smiled and Sarah looked at her father, "go get the cake your mother's hiding in the cabinet" he smiled.

"That's for your birthday tomorrow" Ester playfully hit him with a towel.

"Well, I've had enough birthdays, this is a celebration, huh" Mayer smiled.  
>"I'll get the knife" David stated and Jack smiled.<p>

"I got the plates" Sarah stated.  
>"Jack" I whispered and he looked at me smiling.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked.  
>"You know what's wrong" I sighed as the cake was set down on the table and I smiled as their attention was back on us.<p>

"Happy Birthday Papa" Sarah kissed his cheek as they all set the cake, plates and knife in front of him.

"This is going to heal, they'll give me back my job" Mayer told his family and I smiled because this was a real family, something I never had but always wanted a father and mother sitting at the table with their kids.

Ester cut a piece of cake and Sarah handed it to me and I handed it to Jack and I handed him a fork as well. I received my piece next and than David sat down beside me again with his piece.

"Come back my lovely dovey baby, and coochie- co with me" Les mumbled in his sleep and I laughed looking at Jack and David as they laughed sliding down in their chairs.

"And what is this David?" His mother asked and we went on eating our cakes.

After we were finished Jack took me out on the fire escape because the rain had stopped and I leaned on the railing he put his arms on either side of me and leaned on me slightly.

He kissed my head and I smiled,

"Think we'll ever have that?" I asked him quietly because the window was open.

"What's that?" he asked quietly.

"A family" I looked at him and he smiled rubbing my back softly as David joined us.

"How did the Medda story go over?" I asked David turning around so I was facing the same direction as them and Jack stood beside me now.  
>"Fine" he shrugged and I smiled as I linked my arm in Jack's and he grabbed my hand lacing his fingers in it.<p>

We didn't really talk because the day we had was a long and tiring day, we just stared at the stars.

"So how'd your pop get hurt?" Jack asked after a while.  
>"At the factory, there was an accident. He's no good to them anymore so they just fired him" David shrugged, "He's got no union to protect him" David shrugged.<p>

"David" His father leaned out the window, "It's time to come in now" His father told him.  
>"Alright" David nodded moving into the window and I walked down the steps and Jack followed me, "Jack" We both stopped looking at him, "Why don't you stay here tonight?" David suggested.<p>

Jack looked in the window,

"Uh, no thanks" he sat back on the railing, "I have my own place and I have to get the Misses here home, but your families real nice Dave, like mine" Jack stated.  
>"I hope you know how lucky you are" I told him and he smirked slightly.<br>"See you tomorrow" he held out his hand and Jack shook it, "Carrying the Banner"  
>"Carrying the Banner" Jack laughed slightly as he went inside the building.<p>

I walked down the steps and Jack wasn't following me he was listening to David's Mother singing to Les.

"Jack" I called and he got up walking down the steps slowly.

"So that's what they call a family, Mudder, daughter, fadder, son" he sighed and I touched his arm,

"Guess everything you heard about is true" I shrugged as he jumped off the fire escape and reached for me and I grabbed his shoulders for a brace and he grabbed my hips as I jumped down.

"So, you ain't got any family" Jack frowned.

"Well, who said you needed one" I told him, "Ain't you glad nobody's waiting up for you?" I rubbed his arm telling him I was there and he smiled slightly.

"When I dream on my own, I'm alone but I ain't lonely" he sighed.

"For a dreamer nights the only time of day" I told him.

"When the cities finally sleepin, all my thoughts begin to stray and I'm on the train that's bound for Santa Fe" he sighed as he walked me home.

"And I'm free" He jumped on a lamp post and swung around it.

"Like the wind" I smiled looking up at him.

"Like I'm gonna live forever" Jack jumped down smiling slightly

"It's a feeling time can never take away" I told him shaking my head as he touched my chin.

"All I need's a few more dollars, And I'm outta here to stay" he jumped on a hay wagon tipping it onto the other side

"Dreams come true" I told him reassuring.

"Yes they do, in Santa Fe" he put his hat on his head and we turned down an alley.

"Where does it say you've gotta live and die here?" I asked him as we walked.

"Where does is say a guy can't catch a break?" he added

"Why should you only take what you're given? Why should you spend your whole life livin', trapped where there ain't now future, even a Seventeen, breaking your back for someone else's sake" I shook my head and he looked at me like I was insane and I smiled.

"If life don't seem to suit ya, How about a change of scene?" he suggested.

"Far from lously headlines and the deadlines in between" we stated together and he grabbed my hand and we ran down the street jumping things in our way and Jack jumped on a horse and pulled me up behind him as the drunken Cowboys argued as we rode off.

"Santa Fe" he took his hat off as we rode and I held his waist.

"Are you there?" I shook my head stopping.

"Do you swear you won't forget me?" he asked.

"If I found you would you let me come and stay?" I asked him hoping for an answer.

"I ain't getting any younger, and before my dyin day" Jack leaned back into me and I smiled holding onto him so I wouldn't fall, "I want space, not just air, let em' laugh in my face I don't care" Jack jumped off the horse and I swung my leg over sliding down.

"Save a place, I'll be there" I told him as we stopped in front of my house.

He hugged me and I rested my head on his shoulder,

"So that's what they call a family?" he sighed.

"Ain'tcha glad you ain't that way?" I told him.

"Ain'tcha glad you got a dream called Santa Fe" I smiled and he nodded before kissing me softly and I sighed holding onto him tight.

"Goodnight, I'll swing by in the mornin" he told me walking away and I watched him.

"Jack" I moved towards him and he stopped, "Do you want to come in for a bit?" I asked him biting my lip as he didn't answer right away, "You know what never mind" I blushed.  
>"Sure" Jack ignored me second comment and I held my hand out to him and he took it and I pulled him inside the gates.<p> 


	5. And The World Will Know!

_**Forgot the last several chapters that I do not own any of the Newsies all right go to Disney corporation and the amazing actors. Thanks for reading**_

I opened the door being it was later than the doorman usually stayed and I closed it behind us.

The house was father free on every level as we walked upstairs to my room and Jack was in awe of everything. He looked at my bed shocked and I laughed watching him smile as he walked into my bathroom and looked at it.

"This is amazin" he smiled.  
>"I guess" I shrugged taking off my shoes and placing them under my bed.<br>"You guess?" he looked at me like I was nuts.  
>"Jack, when you've lived here your whole life and done nothing but obey rules. This place is a prison" I sighed.<br>"Sounds like it but I've been there it ain't" he smirked sitting in my tub and I laughed. 

"You can use it if you like" I told him.  
>"You're yankin me" he looked at me shocked.<br>"Jack what's mine is yours" I smirked as he stood up and pulled off his vest and shirt, "Jack I can pay your way to Santa Fe" I told him.

"I couldn't let you do that" he shook his head.  
>"Why not" I shrugged.<br>"Because it wouldn't feel right" he shrugged out of his suspenders and I sighed.  
>"Leave your clothes outside the door" I told him leaving the bathroom.<p>

I walked down stairs,  
>"Maria" I called.<p>

"Yes, Miss Pulitzer"  
>"Please I really do wish you would call me Danielle that's an order… but I am having a friend sleep over and he is leaving his washing, could you have it done by tomorrow please and don't tell my father about this, and please don't mention my father because I don't want him to know who I am"<br>"Yes Miss… I mean Danielle" she smiled.

"Oh, and Maria could you make sure we are up at 6:30 sharp tomorrow morning?" I asked before returning upstairs.  
>"Of course Danielle" she nodded and I walked back up to my room and Jack's clothes were waiting.<p>

I grabbed them,

"Maria, could you fetch our guest something to sleep in?" I asked her.  
>"Of course Danielle"<br>"Thank you Maria you may go than" I told her.

"Thank you" she nodded taking Jack's clothes away and later returning with under shirt for Jack.

"Goodnight Maria" I smiled sliding my stockings off.

"Goodnight Miss" she bowed leaving.

"Jack" I knocked on the door, "I left something for you to change into when you are finished outside the door" I told him.

"Thanks" he called and I smiled changing out of my dress and sliding into my night gown.

When I was younger Papa had servants that would dress me but I stopped that as soon as I turned 10 because it wasn't alright exposing my body to them anymore. They brushed my hair and wash my body, it was just wrong.

I sat down at my vanity and brushed my hair out and washed up with a tub of water and soap before my bathroom door opened and I turned Jack came out in my father's under shirt and pants.

"You look relaxed" I smiled going back to brushing my hair.

"You look beautiful" Jack whispered in my ear and I smiled as he kissed the side of me head.  
>"I'm having Maria, my hand maid, wake us at 6:30 is that alright?" I asked him and he nodded running his fingers through his wet hair nervously.<p>

I stood up and walked over to the bed,  
>"Shall we got to sleep?" I asked Jack sitting on the bed and he rubbed his neck nervously.<p>

"Jack I'm not asking anything but to go to sleep" I told him and he nodded walking over and laying down on the large bed.  
>"Nice" he sighed his body relaxing into the bed.<p>

"Kind of strange having someone else in my bed" I smirked sitting beside him and he rubbed my back.

"I thought you had friends?" he shrugged.

"My only friends are you and the udder Newsies" I smirked laying on my side looking at him.

"What if your pop comes home?" he asked.

"It will be a miracle if he actually checks on me" I shook my head looked at Jack.

I looked at Jack again and he smiled a big smile and I leaned over kissing him softly. I grabbed his face in my hands feeling his stubble already staring.

"Jack" I breathed pulling away and he stopped, "We…" I gasped a deep breathe, "We should get some sleep" I told him as he laid back on the bed again.

I got up and turned off the light before getting back in bed with Jack. He found my hand and grabbed it pulling me to his side. I laughed and laid my head on his chest wrapping my arms around his waist and wrapped his arm under my head and rested his hand on my shoulder and I smiled going to sleep feeling safe and comfortable.

"Miss Danielle" the curtains shot open and Jack jumped and held onto his arm.  
>"Thank you Maria" I smiled as she left, "Relax" I pushed Jack, "Its just my hand maid" I scoffed getting up.<br>"Hand maid?" Jack scoffed sitting up.  
>"Yeah, she takes care of everything I need" I shrugged going to the bathroom and washing my hair.<p>

I came out and Jack was pulling on his vest and I smirked sliding on my shoes before tying my hair up with a light green bow. I had chosen a light green dress today that was the same flow and style. I had a white vest over the top of it buttoned down the front.

I grabbed Jack's rope where my blue ribbon was still tied and I wrapped it around my hand like I had seen Jack do so many times and I handed it to him and he smiled.

"We're late" Jack stated.  
>"So what since when does the day start with out you?" I asked him as we walked downstairs.<p>

I grabbed a few things of fruit and Jack grabbed a pastry and I smirked.

"Good morning" I smiled at the butler and door man as Jack and I ran towards Newsie square.

"I can't run and eat" Jack stated.  
>"You were the one who said we were late" I laughed eating an apple.<p>

"Like you said day don't start til I gets there" he smirked lighting a cigarette and puffing it.  
>He handed it to me and I smiled smoking it, "Thank you" I smirked handing it back to him.<p>

We walked up to the gates of the World and everyone was in an up roar.  
>"What's going on?" Jack asked.<p>

"They jacked up the price! Did you hear that Jack? 10 cents a hundred! It's bad enough we gotta eat what we don't sell now they jacked up the price" Kid Blink stated, "Can you beliede that?" he asked.

"This will bust me, I'm barely making a livin right now" Skittery sighed.

"I'll be back living on the streets" Boot shrugged.

"It just makes no sense. I mean all the money Pulitzer's makin, why would he gauge us?" Mush asked.  
>"Because he's tight wad" Racetrack jumped in and he was right my father was a tight wad, "That' why" Racetrack stated and everyone started to talk at once.<p>

"Pipe down, it's just a gag" Jack told them.

They all started talking as Jack went up to Mr. Weasel.

"So why the Jack up Weasel" Jack asked.

"Why not?" Weasel licked his fat finger and stuck it out the gate in the air, "It's a nice day" he smiled and Jack walked away, "Why don't you ask Mr. Pulitzer?" Weasel called and I shook my head at him.

I had confronted Weasel and the DeLancey brothers when I started to hang out with the Newsies saying if they even blew my cover I would have them fired in a heart beat.

Weasel was a slime of a man never did like him. He always stared at me in a creepy way at dinner and his to cohorts Oscar and Morris DeLancey, I've been out with the both and they are just grabby and clawing to get into knickers and they were just horrible people.

"They can't do this to me Jack" Blink shook his head.

"They can do what ever they want it's their stinkin paper" Race mumbled and I hit his arm annoyed with is negativity.

Jack sighed and sat down on the steps beside Boots and he looked at Boots,

"It ain't fair. We got no rights at all" Boots told Jack and he looked at me and I shrugged.  
>"Come on, it's a rig-tech, they got all the marbles, okay" Race stated.<p>

"Jack we got no choice so lets get our lousy papes while they still got some, huh" mush suggested.

"No, nobodies going anywhere" Jack stated and everyone started to argue with him, "They can't get away with this" Jack stated.

"Clear out, Clear out" Les came down the stairs towards Jack, "Give em some room, Give em some room" Les sat down beside Jack, "Let him think" he told them and I smirked at his braveness

Les stared at Jack and Blink hand him a smoke and everyone waited as he smoked.

"Jack, ya done think yet?" Race asked and Jack looked at him.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, World Employees only!" Weasel shouted out the window.

"Hey shut up!" everyone yelled at him including me.

"Well, listen one thing for sure, if we don't sell papes, then nobody sells papes nobody comes through those gates until they put the price back where it was" Jack stated.  
>"Like a strike?" David asked Jack like a joke.<br>"Yeah like a strike"

"Are you out of your mind?" Racetrack asked Jack.  
>"It's a brilliant idea" I defended Jack.<p>

"Jack, I was joking we can't strike we don't have a union" David tried to stop him but once Jack had an idea in his head there was no stopping him one of my favorite things about him.

"Yea but if we go on strike we are a union... right" Jack asked.

"No we are just a bunch of angry kids with no money, maybe if we got every newsie in New York" David scoffed.

"Then we organize" Jack stood up and turned to the Newsies.

"Crutchy take up a collection" he ordered Crutchy.

"Swell" Crutchy smiled taking of his hat and holding it out for people to get money.

"Jack, this isn't something we should rush into" David told him.

"Alright let me think bout it" Jack rubbed his head as we walked to the statue in Newsie Square.

"Dave's right, Pulitzer and Hurst are nuddin but rich fellas, I mean they own this city, so you really think a bunch of street rats like us could make a difference? I mean the choice has gotta be yours! Are we just gonna take what they give us or are we gonna strike" Jack turned to them.

"Strike!" Les yelled and David grabbed his brother covering his mouth as to not encourage Jack farther.

"Yea!" Everyone agreed with Les.

"Jack keep talkin… tell us what to do" I told him and he nodded looking at David.

"Pulitzer and Hurst have to respect our rights" David told Jack.

"Alright... Hey listen! Pulitzer and Hurst have to respect rights of workin the boys of New York!" Jack stated.

Everyone cheered in agreement and Jack looked at David again.

"Tell them they can't treat us like we don't exist" David smiled.

"David it's an adventure" I whispered and he sighed nodding and getting into it.

Jack climbed up on the statue of Pulitzer,

"Pulitzer and Hurst they thing were nuffin, are we nuffin?" Jack asked.

"No" everyone replied.

"Pulitzer and Hearst, They think they got us, Do they got us?" Jack asked again.

"No!" everyone got into it as Jack stood on top of the statue base walking around it.

"We're a union now, The News Boy Union, we gotta start acting like a union" David stated finally getting into the idea of a strike.

"Even though we ain't got hats or badges, We're a union just by saying so, And the world will know!" Jack stated.

"What stops someone one else from selling our papes?" Boots asked.

"We'll talk wit them" Jack shrugged.

"Some of them don't hear so good" Racetrack pointed out.

"Well then we'll soak em'" Jack called catching a wood staff someone threw up to him.

"No we can't beat up people in the street, it'll give us a bad name" David told him worried and I shook my head reaching towards Jack and he grabbed my hand pulling me up on the statue with him.

"What's it gonna take to stop the wagons? Are we ready?" I called out this was my turn to get back at my father for controlling my life..

"Yeah!" the newsies called.

"No!" David added.

"What's it gonna take to stop the scabbers?, Can we do it?" Jack smiled walking around me and I sat up on the statue's lap so he could move around.

"Yeah!" they called.

"We'll do what we gotta do, Until we break the will of mighty Bill and Joe" he sang out he broke the stick he was holding.

"And the World will know, And the Journal too, Mister Hearst and Pulitzer, Have we got news for you, Now the world will hear, What we got to say, We been hawkin' headlines, But we're makin' 'em today, And our ranks will grow" everyone was getting into the idea.

"And we'll kick their rear" Crutchy added and we laughed.

"And the world will know, That we been here" the newsies cheered.

Jack jumped off and walked towards the gates before turning back to them.

"When the circulation bell starts ringin', Will we hear it?" Jack asked walking towards Pulitzer building and I stood on the platform watching him.

"No!" The newsies replied.

"What if the Delanceys come out swingin', Will we hear it?" I asked putting up my fists.

"No!" they called back to me.

"When you got a hundred voices singin', Who can hear a lousy whistle blow?, And the world will know, , That this ain't no game, That we got a ton of rotten fruit and perfect aim, So they gave their word, But it ain't worth beans, Now they're gonna see, What "stop the presses" really means, And the day has come, And the time is now, And the fear is gone."

"And our name is mud" Boots called.

"And the strike is on" Newsies stated.

"And I can't stand blood" Boots added.

"And the world will –"Newsies started.

"Pulitzer may own the World but he dont own us!" Jack smirked moving towards the headline board.

"Pulitzer may own the World but he don't own us!" They called back.

"Pulitzer may crack the whip but he won't whip us!" Jack called before starting to climb the ladder and I jumped off the statue watching him in awe.

"Pulitzer may crack the whip but he won't whip us!" they sang back.

"And the world will know And the world will learn, And the world will wonder how we made the tables turn, And the world will see, That we had to choose, That the things we do today will be tomorrow's news, And the old will fall, And the young stand tall, And the time is now, And the winds will blow, And our ranks will grow and grow and grow and so, The world will feel the fire, And finally know!" They called as Jack climbed the news board and wrote 'Strike' on the board and everyone cheered.

"Strike, Strike, Strike" everyone chanted.

I walked over to David who seemed kind of dazed and confused.

"Don't look so scared… it's the right thing to do" I smiled looking at Jack jumped off the ladder and I smiled looking at the guys jumping around and getting all excited.

Jack walked over to The World building and I cringed backing up as he talked because if the doors opened his security would recognize me immediately. I watched as Jack and David talked and Jack pointed a groups and they started leaving and Jack turned to David and grabbed Les and they went into the World.

I pushed through the guys quickly grabbing David,  
>"He can't go in there" I sighed shaking my head.<br>"Hey what's going on?" a man came up to us and I looked at him in his brown bowler hat, nice brown suit and tie. He had a sweet look about him like he was up for doing good.

"We are bringing our demands to Pulitzer" David told him.

"What demands?" he asked looking at me as I stood behind David.  
>"The Newsies demands, we are on strike" David told him.<p>

"I'm with the New York Sun, Brian Denton, you seem like the kid in charge what's your name?" he asked David as he shook his hand.

"David? As in David and Goliath?" he asked and David laughed slightly, "Do you really think old man Pulitzer will listen" he asked.  
>"He has to" David shrugged and the doors to the World opened and Jack and Les were thrown into the streets.<p>

"You tell Pulitzer he needs an appointment with me" Jack yelled at the security.

"Yeah" Les added.  
>"Jack" I stopped his insulting and cussing and he huffed, "You alright?" I asked them both and they nodded, "Jack Kelly this is Brian Denton he is with the New York Sun" I told him and he shook Denton's hand.<p>

"I'd love to hear your story…"

"You buying?" Jack nodded toward Tibby's Diner.

"Yeah" he nodded and Jack pushed his hand through his hair and headed towards the Diner.  
>"Jack… I'll be right there wait for me before you leave?" I asked him.<br>"Yeah" he nodded touching his thumb to my chin and grabbing my chin in his hand softly and kissing my forehead.

"See ya" he smiled running over to the Restaurant.

I snuck quickly into the World building brushing past the security,

"Miss… you can"  
>"Shut it" I called back running up the stairs.<p>

"You need an appointment" another man stopped me.  
>"I'm his daughter" I scoffed pushing his door open interrupting his meeting.<p>

"You are being very rude"  
>"Shut up… why did you raise the prices?" I slammed my hand on his desk.<p>

"Because we need the Money"  
>"The hell we do… put it back where the price belongs" I told him.<p>

"Where did you hear that kind of"  
>"PUT THE PRICES BACK!" I yelled ignoring him.<p>

"No" he growled.  
>"This is wrong and you are robbing the Newsies of their lives" I told him.<br>"Ah its that damned Newsie boy again…"  
>"Its about what' right and wrong" I told him, "We don't need the money, we don't even use half the house we have sell that move somewhere smaller and we'll have more money" I told him as calmly as possible.<br>"He has poisoned your brain you never cared before what I did"  
>"I was blind and never was directly involved before"<p>

"Now you listen here young lady" he stood up, "You stop all this nonsense and go home right now and stop seeing the scum newsies if you do that I'll buy you"  
>"I don't want your blood money" I threw his papers off his desk, "I hate you" I shook my head turning to leave.<br>"Then find your own place to leave and your own means of money" he sat down unfazed.

"Fine, but this isn't over" I left slamming the door and running downstairs.

I ran down the steps and flew out the doors in a rage before running across the street and I stopped almost getting run over by a the newspaper truck and I gasped closing my eyes.


	6. Seize the Day, It's the Bulls

_**Forgot the last several chapters that I do not own any of the Newsies all right go to Disney corporation and the amazing actors. Thanks for reading**_

"Danielle" Jack grabbed my arms and I held on to forearms because the adrenaline felt like I was going to pass out.  
>"I'm alright" I sighed looking at his panicked face.<p>

"Don't do that to me… nearly gave me a heart attack" he grabbed his chest and I sighed.  
>"Sorry… I was just in my own world and wasn't paying attention" I shrugged.<p>

"Come here" he wrapped his arms around my entire body and I laid my head on his chest, "You are shaking" he laughed slightly pulling me off the street.  
>"I had a talk with my father" I sighed pulling away and looking at him, "He did something that hurt a lot of people and I yelled at him and he kicked me out on the streets because he didn't like something I did" I sighed, "But I'm alright" I smiled and he laughed.<br>"Now you really are one of us" he smiled kissing my head and I laughed softly walking with him to meet up with Boots and David as we headed towards Brooklyn.

"Are you alright?" Boots asked as we walked.  
>"Yeah… I'm fine just a brush with death nothing I haven't experience before" I shrugged and David shook his head.<p>

"So where will you stay?" Jack asked curiously and I looked at him and shrugged.  
>"I can stay at Medda's" I suggested.<br>"I'm sure she wouldn't mind" he smirked.

"If she does I'm sure you can use you Kelly Charm and make it so she wouldn't mind" I smirked and he shrugged innocently.

"If you two love birds are done" Boots snapped.

"Come on" I laughed grabbing Boots shoulders and running past him towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

"I've never been to Brooklyn… have you?" David asked me as Boots jumped on the edge leaning on the rail.

"Really?" Jack smirked.

"Spent the night one night" Boots stated.  
>"Watch this" Jack jumped up beside me and leaned over the rail and Boot and Jack yelled down at the water and it echoed around.<p>

David and I laughed at them,

"So is this Spot… Collins really dangerous?" David asked as we continued walking.

I looked at Jack who smirked and Boots shook his head and we all laughed at him.

"Spot Collins is daring, and charming, strict but sweet"|  
>"And look you who are asking? He knows how to charm a lady better then anyone" Boots shook his head.<p>

"Oh you think so" Jack grabbed him around the neck and they started wrestling and boxing as they walked.

"Don't think to much into David" I whispered to him watching Jack and Boots goof off, "Spot is intimidating, and he has a lot of boys behind him who will fight for him but he is on our side" I smirked.  
>"I sure hope so" David sighed looking behind us at Jack and Boots.<p>

I felt someone grab my waist and I squealed as Jack picked me up bridal style and I laughed as he swung me around and I leaned my head back holding onto his neck.

"Jack" I laughed as he let go of my legs and put me down and I laughed looking at him as he ran ahead down towards the docks.

"Lets go" I told David grabbing his hand and he sighed nervously, "Don't let them see your fear" I smirked as we stepped onto the docks and Jack turned holding out his hand and I took it letting go of David's.

"Remember that charm you were talking about" he mumbled seeing all of Spot's news boys on the pier jumping off and swimming.

"Yeah" I grabbed his arm looking at him as we walked close.

"It doesn't work on boys" he smirked slightly nervous and he looked at me side ways, "But yours does" he smiled and I laughed looking at the guys as we walked by and they stared at us.

"Afternoon boys…. How's the water?" I smiled as Jack stopped.  
>"Going somewhere Kelly?" Stick, a tall lengthy blonde haired blue eyed boy who was no dressed in just his underwear but he was basically Spot's security and he hated Jack but only he and Jack knew and wouldn't tell.<p>

Jack ignored him and we walked around him, "Well, well, Jack be nimble Jack be quick" I heard Spot say from a top the crates.

"I see you move up in the world Spot" Jack jumped down on the dock, "got a River view and everything" he scoffed.

Spot climbed down and jumped off the crates in front of us and Jack spit in his hand and Spot spit in his and they shook hands.

"Daredevil… you are looking lovely today" he took his hat of bowing his head.

"Spot, charming as ever" I smiled curtseying to him, "Nice place you got here" I smirked.

"I try to keep it tidy" he smirked.

"Boots, how's it rolling" Spot asked sliding his walking stick into his hip.

"Hey, I got a couple of real good shooters here" he held out some sling shot stones and Spot took one.

"So uh… Jacky Boy… I've been hearing things from lil Burds"  
>"Yeah?" Jack pushed me back as Spot pulled his slingshot back.<p>

"Tings from Harlem, Queens" He released the sling and a glass broke over on one of the rails, "All over" he looked at Jack, "They're chirpin in my ear, 'Jacky Boy's Newsies are playin like they are going on strike" Spot stood beside David now looking at us.

"Yeah well we are" Jack nodded.  
>"But we are not playing, we are going on strike" David told him before we had a chance to stop him. <p>

I looked at Spot who was annoyed by David's mouth,

"Oh yeah… yeah?" he got in David's face, "What is this Jacky some kind of walking mouth?" he asked.

"Yeah it's a mouth" Jack patted David's arm pushing him back slightly, "But it's a mouth with a brain" Jack told him, "and if you got half of one you listen to what he gotta say" Jack told Spot leaning against a pole and Spot took a seat on a crate looking at David.  
>"Well we started the strike but we can't do it alone so we have been talking to other newsies all around the city"<br>"Yeah" Spot nodded, "So they told me, but what did they tell you?" he asked.  
>"They are waiting to see what Spot Collins does you are the key Spot" I told him and he looked at me, "You are the most respected and famous newsie in all of New York" I shrugged, "Spot you gotta join us and we will be unstoppable, we need you Spot" I smirked and Spot looked at Jack.<p>

"You're right Jack… brains… both of them" he nodded standing up, "And more then just half a one" he walked over to Jack who had put on his cowboy hat, "How do I know you punks won't run the first time a goon comes at you with a club?" he looked at David, "how do I know you got what it takes to win?" he shook his can at David.

"Cause I'm tellin ya Spot" Jack stated.

"That ain't good enough Jacky Boy… you gotta show me" he told him.

Jack nodded spit in his hand and Spot spit in his and they shook,

"We'll show you Spot" Jack told him.

"Good luck, Jacky Boy" he nodded as David followed Jack towards the dock, "Boots" he nodded towards him.  
>"I really wish you would join, Spot" I hugged him, "You know Jack won't back away from a fight he'd rather die then let something happen to those Newsies" I kissed his cheek and walked over to Jack and taking his hand as we walked back towards the bridge, "I'm sorry Jack" David sighed.<p>

"Me too" I looked at Jack.  
>"Looks like it's just us" He frowned as we walked in silence back to the statue.<p>

We entered the Statue and everyone was waiting hanging out and goofing around.

"Hey, Jack" everyone gathered around him and I let go walking around the group and standing beside Blink.

"Where's Spot?" Racetrack asked as Blink put his arm around my waist and I put my arms around his neck leaning on him.

"Oh he was concerned about us being serious can you believe that?" Jack scoffed.  
>"Oh you know Jack maybe we outta ease of a little, you know?" Race suggested.<p>

"With out Spot and the udders its not enough of us Jack" I looked at Jack nervous.

"Jack maybe we're moving to soon?" Mush suggested. 

"Yeah" Everyone agreed and I released Blink's shoulders and looked at everyone shaking their head.

"I defiantly think we should forget about it for a little while"

"Oh do you?" Jack snapped at Skittery.

"Yeah I mean without Brooklyn you know"  
>"Hey who we kidding here?" Jack asked, "Spot was right is it just a game to you guys?" He asked them.<p>

"No, it's not a game" they all responded defensively.

"Heya Crutchy" Jack mumbled as David patted his shoulder walking around.

I walked towards Jack as he jumped up on the statue sitting on the edge and I looked up at him as he pressed his thumb to my chin and I smiled as he grabbed my arm and Blink pushed me up to sit beside him and I smiled looking at David,

"Arise and Seize the Day!" He called out.

Jack jumped down as everyone lined up and I laughed clapping as they danced.

"Now is the time to seize the day"

"Now is the time to seize the day" they danced.

"Send out the call and join the fray" David cheered.

"Send out the call and join the fray" they danced and I smiled.

"Wrongs will be righted if we're united"

"Let us seize the day" we joined together

Jack grabbed my arm and we moved so people could dance more.

"Friends of the Friendless seize the day" David jumped up.

"Friends of the Friendless seize the day" we repeated.

"Raise up the torch and light the way"

"Raise up the torch and light the way"

"Proud and defiant, We'll slay the giant, let us seize the day" Jack walked up.

"Neighbor to Neighbor" Jack shook David's hand.

"Father to son"

"One for all and all for one!" we cheered.

"Open the gates and seize the day"

"Open the gates and seize the day"

"Don't be afraid and don't delay"

"Don't be afraid and don't delay" I jumped down and started dancing between the guys and they cheered as Racetrack danced with me and we spun out of the middle.

"Nothing break us, no one can make us give our rights away!" I looked at them as they played tug a war.

"Neighbor to Neighbor, father to son! One for all and all for one!" they danced around and Jack and David jumped off the statue and the circulation bell started ringing.

"Anybody hear that?" Jack called out and I jumped off the statue.

"NO!" everyone yelled back.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Jack called.

"Soak em" they called running past me into the World circulation building gathering around all the exits blocking the scabs from getting out with their papers.

I ran over to the gates and looked at them watching carefully, the first boy threw his papes down and shook Jack's hand joining them as did South and a couple more boys. A really big guy stepped towards Jack and tried to walk past him but got pushed back and Jack hit the papers out of his hand and he bent down to get them and he pushed Jack and everyone started fighting and tearing the papers apart.

I laughed covering my mouth backing up and shaking my head as they started throwing rotten food at the building and throwing the papers of the trolley and I laughed.

I looked and saw the police and I gasped running over to Jack,  
>"Jack it's the bulls" I grabbed his arm pulling him out, "Go… I'll catch up" I told him and he ran off with David and Les.<p>

The guys ran past me and I saw Crutchy was left and I moved as horses moved in and the DeLancey brothers grabbed Crutchy kicking his cane out from under him and dragging him off.

I turned holding my dress and running up the street and someone grabbed me


	7. Freedom

I turned abruptly and looked at Jack who wrapped his arms around me head hugging me tightly,

"What happened?" he asked.  
>"Crutchy… they got him" I breathed, "the DeLancey Brothers took him Jack I think they hurt him pretty bad" I frowned, "We have to save him Jack" I gasped.<br>"Alright… come on" he motioned to the other guys, "Davey and I will get him out the rest of yous head back" Jack told them and they started sneaking out and Jack looked out cautiously.

"Take Les home and we'll meet at Medda's after dark" Jack told David.

"Alright" David grabbed Les shoulders and left.

"Come on" Jack grabbed my hand and we walked down the street towards Medda's.

We entered through the back while a show was going on and she was on stage so we sat on the steps to her dressing room and waited.

"Jack" I whispered and he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it, "Jack I believe in you… even if no one else does" I touched his cheek and he smiled grabbing my chin softly and kissing me slowly.

"I know you do…" he smirked putting his arm around my shoulders pulling me towards him and I wrapped my arms around his waist and I laid my head on his shoulder and he hugged me closer.

We listened to the music and I felt how tired I was hitting me as my body sat down and relaxed after all the adrenaline leaving my body as I fell asleep.

Jack's POV

I felt her fall asleep and I smirked rubbing her back as Medda took her final bows.

"Kelly" She smiled and I held my hand out taking hers and kissing it.

"Medda I have a favor to ask… do you mind if she stays with you for awhile… her fadder kicked her out" I whispered.

"Of course bring her up" she nodded and I reached under Danielle's legs and picked her up and carried her upstairs to Medda's dressing room, "Is she alright?" Medda asked.  
>"Yeah… we had a long day… she is tired" I smirked as she cleared off her spare bed she kept for me usually.<p>

I laid Danielle down with her head on the pillow and Medda pulled off her shoes and I grabbed a blanket and put it over top of her and I ran my fingers through her hair as I lifted her head up and put a small pillow under it. I kissed her forehead softly before standing up and looking around at the small place filled with dresses, boas, feather fans, corsets; of every color imaginable; and makeup.

I sighed sitting in the corner beside Medda as she fixed her hair and makeup in the mirror.

"You have such a charm with her" Medda smiled.

"She is something" I smirked shaking my head staring at her.  
>"You love her?" Medda asked.<br>"I don't know hard to say when you've never felts it" I shrugged, "So listen a lot things are going to happen coming up and I may need your help we Newsies are going on strike" I told her started telling her everything that brought on the strike and she smiled.

"I'm very impressed Jack… will you also be staying the night?" she asked.

"No… last night was weird enough" I smirked.  
>"Kelly you didn't"<p>

"Medda you know me better then that besides she is an honest woman" I smiled kissing her hand, "And I have business tonight so…"  
>"Toby is bringing you some supper… I have to close up" she stated.<br>"Thanks Medda… I don't know how permanent this will be but it means a lot to me" I nodded as she opened the door.

"Anything for you Jack Kelly" she smiled leaving and I laughed slightly as Toby came in with food, "Thanks Tobs" I nodded as he left with out any reply.

I looked and Danielle was laying on her side now still asleep and I laughed slightly before eating the sandwich. I finished leaving the fries for Danielle in case she woke up.

I heard a soft knock and David opened the door I motioned for him to be quiet pointing to the bed and he nodded as I grabbed my rope. I walked over to Danielle pulling the blankets around her shoulders and she moved and I stopped as she opened her eyes.

"Are you leaving?" she asked touching my hand that was on the blanket.

"Yeah… going to break Crutchy out" I smirked and she smiled.

"Be careful Jack… I don't want to have to plan your jail break" she smiled softly.  
>"They are never gonna catch me don't you worry…" I smiled touching her face and she leaned into my hand closing her eyes, "I left some fries over there if ya get hungry… and I be back in the morning to pick yous" I told her.<p>

"Alright Jack" she smiled and I kissed her softly and she sighed smiling as kissed her head afterwards, "Goodnight… David be careful" she told him holding her hand out and he shook it smiling.

"I'll keep him out of trouble" David stated.  
>"Yeah… good luck" she scoffed and I shook my head following David out the door.<p>

Danielle's POV

I woke up early as Toby brought me breakfast of toast and orange and a change of clothes, I went into the bathroom and cleaning up before getting dressed in the light dress for a hot day and it was white with a light pink ribbon around the waist. I grabbed another light pink ribbon and tied my hair up in a ponytail with it.

I heard a knock on the door and I got up grabbing it and opening it and Jack stood smiling. He wasn't wearing his suspenders on his shoulders and he didn't have his black vest on today but he his white under shirt was hanging loose and open.

"It's really hot out today" he shrugged and I laughed running my fingers over the open part of his shirt and he smirked.

"Good Morning" I smiled.

"Definitely" he smiled wrapping his arm around my back kissing me slowly, "Come on we got go" he grabbed my hand and we left Medda's with David and Les in tow.

We walked quickly towards the circulation building,

"How did the rescue go?" I asked them.

"Not so good" David cringed.  
>"The DeLancey brudders hurt Crutchy pretty bad" Jack shook his head.<br>"I really hate those two" I shook my head as we arrived.

"Stay back" Jack told me.

"You all be careful…" I told them.

"Open the gates and seize the day

don't be afraid and don't delay

Nothing break us no one can make us

Give our rights away

Arise and seize the day" they guys sang out and I heard the kids playing the drums on cans and the guys danced to the beat and I smiled shaking my head as they all stood in lines and crouched in front of the gates.

"Les" I grabbed his shoulders putting my arms around his neck, "Good job" I smiled watching them as a horse came out pulling the wagon full of papers and the scabs came afterwards and the guys on both sides stared at each other.

"Alright everyone remain calm" David told everyone and I shook my head.  
>"Let's soak em for Crutchy!" Jack called and everyone ran them back into the gates yelling.<p>

"Jack, Jack! It's the crip!" I heard Racetrack yell and I let go of Les as they closed the gates and I saw men with chains and bats all over and the DeLancey brothers pushing Jack down the stairs into the crowd.

"No… Denton" I looked at him as he stood beside me just as shocked holding his camera.

"Aren't you going to stop them sir?" Denton asked the officer pushing us back with his horse and I pushed the horse's face aside.

"Just move along mister"  
>"Get out of the way!" I hit the horse on the butt and he reared up making the man fall off and I gasped covering my mouth as the other officers grabbed my arms behind my back.<br>"What are you doing?" I gasped.  
>"You can't do this" Denton grabbed the officer and he let me go as a bunch of kids came and I heard 'Brooklyn' being yelled and I laughed following them inside and I pushed through the guys and I grabbed Spot's arm and hugged him.<p>

"Thank you" I told him and he nodded.

I felt someone pull on my arm and I laughed turning into Jack and I kissed him hard,  
>"Jack… boys freeze" Denton told us and I laughed as everyone cheered and they took the picture.<p>

We ran out into the street yelling 'Strike' and we started filing into Tibby's for a round of celebration root beer.

"Alright" I called over the boys and Jack and David grabbed my arm putting me up on a table and I laughed, "Alright listen up" I yelled and all the Newsies looked at me, "Here's to stopping The World!" I yelled and they all cheered as we took a drink of the root beer, "I have never been more proud to call anyone my family" I shook my head as they cheered. I grabbed Jack's hand and he let me use his knee to step off the table and he stood up putting his arm around my waist kissing me.

The Newsies were so excited about Brooklyn joining they stayed up most the night partying, dancing, playing music and laughing with friends. I loved dancing around and being the only girl had it's advantages of dancing with everyone but Jack sat on the statue watching intently smoking and talking to the other guys.

"JACK!" I laughed grabbing his arm pulling him off the statue and he stumbled slightly before shaking his head.

"Lets see what you got Jack!"  
>"Come on Cowboy!" They called.<p>

Jack shook his head throwing his cigarette out and grabbing my hand and putting his hand on my back and we started dancing all over very quickly in circles the guys were cheering as he spun me out and did a little jig with his feet challenging me and I laughed dancing back and he did it again and I did another danced and finished it with a split and everyone cheered and Jack surrendered grabbing my hands and pulling me up throwing my arms around his neck and putting his arms around my back as he walked me backwards kissing me slowly.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as we kept walking away from the party.

"To the Moon" he whispered stopping and reaching under my legs swinging me up into his arms and I laughed taking his hat off his head and putting it on my head as he carried me into a building and put me down at the stairs and he grabbed my hand.

"Jack" I laughed quietly as we ran up the steps all the way to the roof and he opened the door and let me through before shutting it.

I walked to the edge and stared at the river and I heard music and I looked to the other side and I saw the Newsies' still partying.

"They will never stop" I shook my head before turning and looking at Jack who was watching me, "Today was the best time I've had in a while… no curfew, no rules, freedom" I smiled putting my hands out and leaning back.

Jack grabbed me quickly and I laughed grabbing his arms as he shook his head,

"Freedom" he nodded taking his hat from my head and putting it on the ledge.

He leaned his forehead against mine and I sighed running my fingers through his hair softly.  
>"Freedom to have moments like this" I whispered and Jack kissed me slowly and he slowly made the kiss more intense and I pulled his body closer to mine. So close I could feel his heart pounding against my chest. Jack walked backwards and stumbled slightly letting me go before totally falling over a chimney and I laughed slightly covering my mouth as he laid on the ground shaking his head.<p>

I looked up at the stars he grabbed my arm pulling me down on top of him and we laughed before he kissed me again hard and slow. I felt my hair fall and I pulled away realizing he had untied my hair before tangling his hand in my hair on the back of my head pushing me back against the roof as he kissed me again.

"Jack we…" he kissed me slowly and my words were lost as he kissed my neck and moved my dress kissing my shoulders putting our hands above my head and I sighed feeling all hot outside and inside. I felt sweat on both of our bodies old and new was starting to form.


	8. Do you believe in Destiny

**I don't own any Newsies they are owned by Disney no copyright intended**

(Next Morning) 

I woke up with Jack's arm around my stomach and I turned over looking at him still asleep shirtless and I sat up grabbing my head in astonishment. I grabbed my dress from the pile of clothes beside me and I pulled it on quickly standing up and I was trying to wrap my head around everything.

I ran my fingers through my hair and I looked at Jack who was under a blanket we grabbed from the line where someone hung clothes out to dry. I leaned on the ledge of the building and I grabbed his hat from it sliding it through my fingers feeling the rough texture of the hat and I smiled before staring at the River as the sun started to rise.

Jack started moving and he stretched and looked around,  
>"Jack" I smiled and he looked at me just as dazed as I was.<p>

"Last night wasn't a dream" he smiled laying his head back and I smirked turning around and staring at the sun rise again.

I heard him move around and he put his arms around my neck and I grabbed his arms and he kissed the side of my head.

"You alright?" he asked me quietly.

"Yeah… just getting ready for the day… Denton's picture should be coming out today"  
>"Hey" Jack grabbed my waist turning me around and touching my face softly, "Are you'se alright?" he asked me seriously.<p>

"Jack I am floating right now… it just sunk in… I'm alright" I nodded staring into his honest face as he pressed his thumb to my chin, "I don't want this to change anything Jack… when the time comes I want you to go to Santa Fe" I told him touching his hand on my face and he smiled kissing me and I touched his chest and he hugged me close and I laid my head on his chest smiling.

"Now get your shirt on we have business to attend to" I told him and he smiled that goofy smile I adored and he grabbed his shirt pulling it on before pulling his suspenders up and we walked back down stairs he held my hand lacing our fingers together.

We walked to Tibby's and Spot and the boys were waiting outside as the doors opened everyone entered and Jack sat down at the head of the long table. I sat beside him at the table and Mush sat beside me.

We got our food and everyone else started eating their breakfast and I ate the eggs and sausage.

"Where did you two disappear to last night?" Mush asked.

"None of your business, Mush" Jack told him as he sipped his water, he looked at me.

"Honestly Mush you should know us better" I smirked.  
>"I do that's why I'm worried" he stated and Jack jokingly hit him and beat him up.<p>

Jack shook his head laying his head on the table tired as everyone talked and relaxed. I reached over to Jack and touched his arm and he looked at me smiling.

"Hello boys!" Denton came in waving a paper and everyone got excited, "Big time" he put the paper down in front of Jack as he sat up and all the guys gathered around.

"Whatcha got there Jack?" Mush got up and I had to sit on the table to get anywhere near the newspaper and I didn't want to be so crowded by boys.

I looked at the paper,

"Where's me picture, where's me picture?" Spot asked and Jack waved him off.

I saw the headline, 'The Children's Crusade: Newsies Stop the World' I smiled looking at Blink who was hanging over my shoulder to see.

"Hey, look atcha Jack you look like a gentlemen"  
>"Will get ya fingers off my face?" Jack pushed him off.<p>

"Where does it say my name? Where's my name?" Spot asked.  
>"Will you quit thinking about yourself?" Jack told him and I shook my head looking at Denton.<p>

"You got us on the front page" David smiled.  
>"You got yourselves on the front page now you just have to stay there" Denton told them.<br>"So what you get your pictures in the papes so whats that getcha huh?" Skittery shrugged.

"What are you talking about huh?" Mush hit his shoulder and everyone started yelling at him.

"What's the matta wid you? You in the papes your famous… your famous you get anything you want" Racetrack slammed his hand on the table, "that's whats so great about New York!" He exclaimed and everyone agreed widh him.

"A pair of new shoes widh matchin laces" Mush dreamed sitting on the chair.

"A permanent box at Sheepshed Races!" Racetrack grinned.

"A porcelain tub widh boilin water" Spot nodded.

"A Saturday night widh Pulitzer's daughter" Blink jumped up behind me and I looked at him shaking my head.

Racetrack jumped on the table and everyone looked at him as he held the paper out,

"Look at me I'm the King of New York!" he did a little dance, "Suddenly I'm respectable, staring right atcha, lousy wid stature"

Jack got up,

"Nubbin' wid all the muckety-mucks" Jack sat down and laid back his head in my lap."I'm blowin' my dough and goin' deluxe!" he winked at me and I laughed pushing him up.

Rack took the paper, "And there I'll be, Ain't I pretty?" Jack sat up and put his arm around Race's shoulder.

"It's my city, I'm the King of New York" Everyone started clawing for the paper and I stood up pushing them back and they slid back quickly.

"A courdory suit widh fitted knickers" Boot nodded

"A mezzanine seat to see the flickers" Les smiled.

"Havana cigars that cost a quarter" Snipeshooter sighed.

"An editor's desk for our star reporter!" David kicked a chair out and Jack sat Denton in the seat.

"Tip your hat, he's the King of New York" they took his food and picked him up by the chair.

"How bout that? I'm the king of New York" Denton smiled.

"In nothing flat, he'll be coverin Brooklyn to Trenton, our man Denton" They threw a red table cloth over his shoulders as they put him down.

"Makin a headline out of a hunch" I smiled grabbing Jack's shoulders as I jumped down.

"Protecting the weak"

"And payin for lunch" Race added.

"When I'm at bat strong men crumble" Denton stood up.

"Proud yet humble" Race put him in his seat.

"He's the king of New York" Race stated.

"I gotta be either dead or dreaming 'Cuz look at that pape widh my face beaming Tomorrow they may wrap fishes in it But I was a star for one whole minute!" Mush grabbed my arm pulling me back up onto the table and we danced on the tables and I held my dress up so my feet were showing and I looked at Mush as he grabbed my waist and we spun around.

"Starting now I'm the King of New York!" They turned around and guys were holding up chairs and dancing all over.

"Ain't you hear? I'm the King of New York!" Denton jumped on the table.

"Holy cow! It's a miracle Pulitzer's crying Weasel? He's dying! Flashpots are shooting bright as the sun I'm one hifalutin' sonuva gun! Don't ask me how Fortune found me Fate just crowned me Now I'm King of New York! Look and see Once a piker Now a striker I'm the Kin of New York! Victory! Front page story Guts and glory I'm the King of New York!" Jack pulled me onto his lap off the table and we all cheered excitedly as I put my legs on the floor as David and Jack shook hands.

"Alright… next step!" I called getting off Jack's lap.

"Let's have some ideas" Jack called as everyone gathered around.

"Well we have to show people where we stand" David stated.

"Yeah, so we gotta stay in the papes" Jack nodded.

"My paper's the only one printing any strike news so far." Denton shrugged.

"So, we should do something that's so big the other papers'll feel stupid if they try to ignore us." Jack nodded.

"Like a rally. A newsie rally widh all the kids from all over New York" I stood up on the table, "It'll be the biggest, loudest, noisiest blow-out this town's ever seen!" I looked at them.

"We'll send a message to the big boys" David stated as Tibby set a round of cokes down for everyone and I got off the table standing beside Jack and Racetrack passing drinks back.

"There's a lot of us, and we ain't going away. We'll fight until damn Doomsday if it means we get a fair shake" Jack stated sipping his Coke.

"To our man Denton" I smiled and everyone raised their glasses,

"Our man Denton!" they cheered.

"Alright so get the news to everyone, tell them we are going to Meet at Medda's tomorrow at dusk" Jack told them and they started going quickly to tell the other newsies.

"Jack you should probably clear this Medda" I suggested and he smirked, "I know, the Kelly Charm" I shook my head and he kissed the side of my head.

"Come on charmer, lets get outta here and make some signs for the rally" I smiled pulling him out of Tibby's, "David we'll see you tomorrow" I waved and he nodded leaving widh Les.

"Are we making signs?" he asked.  
>"Well you can't have a rally widh out signs" I shrugged and he smiled before grabbing my face and kissing me slowly, "I should go" I whispered pulling away from him.<br>"Hey… wait… where you'se going?" He stopped me.  
>"Go plan widh David… and his family… you know where I'll be if you need me" I smiled looking at him.<p>

"Be careful" he whispered.

"That's what I'm suppose to say, trouble maker" I laughed kissing him slowly and I walked away heading to Medda's.

I walked in the back as Medda was came downstairs and she stopped,

"Sorry… I didn't come home last night the Newsies had a victory party" I shrugged.  
>"It's alright my dear… you don't need to explain to me… you are free to come and go as you please but lunch is waiting for you upstairs and I got some dresses for you so you can change" she smiled.<p>

"Medda… thanks a lot for all this and not telling anyone who I really am" I sighed.  
>"My dear what you do is up to you, you are in charge of your destiny no one else" she smiled touching my face before going back to work.<p>

I walked upstairs and walked over to the tray of food that had soup and cheese sandwich widh it. I ate it slowly before sitting down on the bed and looking at the pile of white summer dresses and vests.

I smiled getting up and going to help Medda clean up around the theater and prepare for tonight. I told her about the paper which she read and smile proudly and about the rally tomorrow here which she was fine widh. We sat down at a table and had a roast widh potatoes and corn and we talked about the Newsies mostly and then she left early because the stage was closed on Sundays and I headed upstairs to wash off feeling dirty from last night and today. I pulled on a new night gown and went to my bed laying down staring out the window above my head at the dark starry sky.

The door opened and Jack came in and I looked at him,  
>"Jack?" I shook my head confused, "What are you doing here?" I asked him.<br>"Snyder came to da boardin house…" he stated, "I'm dangerous" he smirked and I laughed slightly as he sat down beside me, "Can I stay widh you'se?" he asked me quietly.

"Yeah" I breathed.

We were sitting so close together our body's touching and our faces inches from the others staring at each other. I loved getting lost in him, his face was so young and beautiful, his eyes so full of life and he is lips so strong and gentle as he kissed my neck moving down my shoulders and I ran my hand his neck into his hair. His fingers touched my bare back so softly but it sent shock waves through my body as he pulled me closer. I ran my fingers over his bare back feeling his muscles flex widh every move he made.

I was memorized by who he was and how compassionate he could be towards everyone. He cared about the Newsies a lot and he was loved and respected by them. I couldn't help but feel what they feel as soon as I had met them and it grew stronger every time we were together. He had shown me a whole new world and a new life and I was grateful for having him in my life I never wanted him to leave. But when you care about, or love something enough… it's only right to let them go and that is why I had to let him go to Santa Fe.

Jack kissed my forehead softly pulling the blanket over us and I ran my hand over his bare chest smiling.

"Do you believe in destiny?" I asked him quietly and he looked down at me.

"I guess sure" he shrugged, "Why?" he asked.

"I believe you were destined to be a leader. The Newsies' leader… I believe you were destined to drop that cigar on my head" I smirked and he laughed softly, "And I believe you were destined to change my life" I looked at him and he stared at me running his fingers over my cheek.

"The reason you father kicked ya out it was because of me?" he asked.

"Jack"  
>"Was it?" he asked widhout letting me finish.<br>"For the most part yes… but"  
>"Then how can you be happy that I changed your life?" he asked.<p>

"Because I was drowning Jack… I was drowning in my own boredom, my own misery and sorrow…. My loneliness… but now I have friends who I love so much and they are my family. If I hadn't met you Jack I would have ended up like Old Man Pulitzer… not knowing what love feels like for anybody but yourself" I told him, "I am forever grateful Jack for saving me" I whispered and he looked at then the ceiling.

"Get some sleep" he whispered rubbing my shoulder and I pulled him closer going to sleep.


	9. I'm Not Drowning Anymore

**I don't own any Newsies they are owned by Disney no copyright intended**

I woke up and Jack was gone and I sat up looking around and Jack was on the fire escape dressed in his pants and white shirt suspenders hanging on the side and he was smoking staring at the sun slowly rising.

"Jack" I whispered and he looked at me smirking slightly, "Today's the day" I whispered and I don't know why I was whispering because no one was around but I didn't want to break the euphoric feeling I was having this early morning.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"I'm so proud of you Jack… everyone is even Medda she said she always knew you would do something great… Jack Kelly the great strike leader" I smiled grabbing my clothes and pulling them as he stared off down the street thinking. I slid my dress on and pulled the black vest on over top looking at him.

"Yeah… well this is one strike leader who will be glad when its over" he stated putting out his cigarette, "Then I can get out of here and go to Santa Fe" he looked at me, "Nothing for me to stay for" he stated and I was hurt a little by his words but I didn't show it.

"Everything is different in Santa Fe, bigger" he smirked, "The sky, the desert, the sun" he nodded.  
>"It's the same sun Jack" I laughed slightly.<p>

"But it looks different" he looked at me and I smirked shaking my head getting up to grab the breakfast Toby had left of eggs and toast.

I grabbed the tray setting it on the window sill and nodded towards it for Jack and he smiled grabbing a piece of toast and the glass of milk.  
>"I'm not use to having wedderr I stay or wedder I go matta to anybody" He stated and I stared him, "Not saying it should matta to you… but does it matta?" he asked me quietly.<p>

"It only mattas to you if you stay or go… don't stay if you are going to regret it the rest of your life… Jack… do what makes you happy" I told him and he stared at me, "You are in charge of your life… your destiny" I told him and he smiled touching my face kissing me softly, "What I think doesn't matta" I smiled eating the other piece of toast.

"What if I want it to matta?" he asked him eating his toast.

"I want you to go to Santa Fe… I'm not drowning anymore Jack, remember?" I smirked and he nodded drinking his milk.

(Later that night)

"Jacky Boy" Spot and David came into the room as I finished tying Jack's red neck tie he always wore, "Daredevil" Spot took off his hat and I smiled.

"Good luck, guys…" I kissed Jack and then David and Spot's cheeks going downstairs; to the packed full of Newsies; theater. I saw Les sitting at a table down front and I walked over squeezing his shoulders and sitting down at the table as Jack, Spot and David came out on stage and everyone was cheering and the band played and I laughed shaking my head.

"Carryin the banner!" Jack called as everyone calmed down.

"Carryin the banner!" they all jumped back up yelling back cheering.

Jack took a breathe and stood up straight,

"So, we've come a long way, but we ain't there yet and maybe it's only gonna get tougher from now on. But that's fine, we'll just get tougher widh it. But also, we gotta get smart and start listening to my pal David" and a few people cheered and clapped, "who says 'stop soakin' the scabs'." Jack added.

"What are we supposed to do kiss em'" Racetrack joked behind us and I laughed.

"Any scab I sees, I soak 'em… Period" Spot stated.

"No, no. That's what they want us to do. If we get violent, it's just playing into their hands." David stated.

"Hey, look. They're gonna be playing widh my hands, alright. 'Cuz it ain't what they say, it's what we say. And nobody ain't gonna listen to us unless we make 'em." Spot stated and the newsies started to argue.

Jack stepped up,

"You got no brains. Why we starting to fight each other? It's just what the big shot's wanna see. That we're street trash! Street rats widh no brain's. No respect for nothing, including ourselves! So, here's how it's gonna be. If we don't act together, then we're nothin. If we don't stick together, then we're nothin. And if we can't even trust each udder, then we're nothin." Jack sighed.

"Tell 'em Jack" Blink called hanging over the banister above us.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Jack looked at the crowd.

"We're widh you Jack" Race stated and I patted his arm as everyone agreed.

"So, what you say Spot?" Jack turned to him.

"I say, that what you say, is what I say" Spot smiled spitting in his hand and Jack spit in his and they shook on it and everyone cheered.

Jack grabbed David and Spot's hand and held them up victoriously. I saw the curtains open up and Medda came out and the Newsies stood up and cheered wildly excited as the band stared up and they guys got off the stage.


	10. He Lied

**I don't own any Newsies they are owned by Disney no copyright intended.** "David… that was brilliant" I told him as he sat on the other side of Spot who was beside me and looked at me like he was insulted, "You are still the best Spot" I smiled kissing his cheek and he smirked, Jack sat in front of me as Medda started to sing, 'High Times', "Jack" I whispered in his ear and he looked at me and I smiled and kissed him softly, "That was brilliant" I told him and he smiled holding onto my hand as Medda sang low and slow.

"You win some you lose some my dear…Oh high times, hard times sometimes the living is sweet and some times theres nothing to eat" Jack sang to me as I looked at him as he leaned into me and I laughed shaking my head, "But I always land on my feet" he sat up and patted my leg getting up and going up to Medda and taking her hand and waist to dance and she hugged him smiling and he helped her up onto stage singing widh her and I looked at David who shook his head smiling and I laughed.

I clapped and cheered as everyone cheered for Medda and I saw David talking to Spot but I couldn't hear what he said. David and Spot stood up quickly and Spot touched my shoulder moving past me and I looked at them as they grabbed Jack and David told him something then pointed at the door and I looked seeing Snyder at the door.

Jack ran down the steps and grabbed me and Les,

"Jack" I gasped.  
>"I'll be alright go get out of here now!" Jack and David told us both and I grabbed Les pulling him out of the theater and I gasped running down the street watching as they rounded up every Newsies that came out of the theater.<p>

"No!" Les yelled as they carried Jack out of the theater widh the Newsies fighting the whole way and I had to hold Les back.  
>"Les come on…" I grabbed him, "We will get them out don't worry" I told him, "Come on" I sighed.<p>

I took Les home and his mother and father were waiting and they looked at me,  
>"Danielle? What's wrong?" his mother asked frantically and I must have been crying she handed me her handkerchief.<p>

"Thank you" I sighed.  
>"The bulls broke into the rally and caught Jack and everyone!" Les exclaimed.<p>

"David?" his father asked.  
>"I don't know they were mainly after Jack" I sighed as the door opened and a tattered beaten David came in a huff.<p>

"David!" His mother hugged him.  
>"Danielle… we have to go see Denton" David told him and I nodded, "I'll be back later Momma… we have to finish this…"<br>"I'm coming" Les stated.  
>"No… Les" I stopped him.<p>

"This is getting to dangerous" David told him and he grabbed my hand and we ran down the street back to Medda's place and the Newsies who were left were filing out most of them from Brooklyn and Harlem and Queens.

"Denton!" I grabbed his arm, "What are we going to do?" I asked him, "Where's Spot and Race and Mush"  
>"They took them all that they could all the stood in the way of them getting Jack" Denton sighed.<br>"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"We go to the courthouse in the morning and break them out" he stated, "Bright and early meet me there" he told us and we nodded.

"Medda" I grabbed her and she was a mess looking at her ruined theater and she was crying.  
>"We are so sorry Medda we never planned this" David shook his head.<br>"It's alright just take care of the boys you two get them out" she told us and we nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning" David sighed leaving and I nodded sitting down on the stage and staring around as some of Medda's help tried cleaning up. I joined in unable to sleep widh the thought of my friends and Jack in jail.

I went to bed and slept for a couple hours before sitting on the fire escape staring at the city as a gentle summer breeze blew by. I walked down the fire escape as soon as the sun was over the buildings and I ran down to the courthouse arriving just as David and Denton did but all the other Newsies were waiting trying to get in.

I grabbed David's hand and he pulled me behind him as we followed Denton into the courthouse and into the court room.

"I'll pay for them your honor" Denton entered first hearing something I obviously didn't, "I'll pay the fines all of them" he stated pulling us in.

"Hey you fellas alright?" David asked.

I walked over widh David to the guys and everyone was there smiling,

"You alright?" I asked them and they nodded, "Where's Jack?" I asked them.

"Look we gotta meet at the restaurant… everybody we gotta talk" Denton told them.

The gavel hit the wood and we looked at the judge and mayor,

"Pay the clerk move it along" he told Denton.

"Hey fellas!" Jack called and I turned seeing him and he had his hands behind his back chained up to his feet.

"Hey, Cowboy nice shiner" Racetrack joked and I hit his arm as they shuffled them out.

"Jack" I walked over widh Denton and I smiled touching his bruise gently.

"You alright?" he whispered.

"Haven't slept but yeah…" I nodded and he leaned in kissing my head.

"Hey, Denton I guess we made all the papes this time so how'd my picture look?" Jack asked.  
>"None of the papers covered the rally not even the Sun" He stated and we all looked at him.<p>

"Case of Jack Kelly, consented to right to riot, assault and resisting arrest" the clerk announced as Jack walked forward and I sighed standing beside David nervously.

"Judge Monahan, I'll speak for this young man." Snyder stepped up.

"You two know each other. Ain't that nice" Jack scoffed.

"Just move it along, Warden Snyder" the Judge motioned.

"This boy's real name is Francis Sullivan." I looked at Jack and he clenched his jaw, "His mother's deceased. His father's a convict in the state penitentiary." I looked at Snyder and then Jack who was annoyed Jack shook his head looking at me apologetically.

"He's an escapee from the House of Refuge where his original sentence for three months was extended to six months for disruptive behavior." Snyder stated.

"Like demanding we eat the food you steal from us" Jack stated.

"Followed by an additional six months for attempted escape" Snyder stated.

"Attempted? Last time it wasn't an attempted escape. Remember Snyder? Remember me and Teddy Roosevelt? Remember Roosevelt and the carriage?" Jack looked at everyone and then at me.

"Therefore, I ask that he be returned to the House of Refuge" Snyder stated.

"What? For my own good, right? Move it along? For my own good and for what he kicks back to you!" Jack spat.

"Who are you?" I asked Jack and he looked at me.

"I ask that the court order his incarceration until the age of twenty-one, in the hope that we may yet guide him to a useful and productive life" Snyder asked.

"So ordered" Judge banged his gavel.

"No!" Les shouted.

"I'm sorry" Jack frowned looking at me and I looked at him.

"It's alright Jack…" I walked over as they walked him out and I sighed looking at David.

"I have to go to work briefly but I will be at the diner very soon" Denton told us as we left.

David grabbed my hand and I sighed walking widh him to the diner,

"I can't believe he lied" David shook his head.  
>"Don't hate Jack David… he hasn't lived as charmed a life as we have… lying was what he had to do to stay out of jail" I told him.<p>

"Yeah and look where that got him" David opened the diner door for me.

"But he's in there because he is trying to right a wrong" I told him going into the crowded diner.

"Danielle… David!" everyone called very solemnly.

"Hey guys" I smiled walking over to Spot and the others.

"How's Jacky Boy?" Spot asked.

"Snyder got him put in the refugee until he turns 21" I told them.

"What?" everyone got out raged.  
>"Don't worry we aren't going to let that happen" I told them as the door opened and Denton came in.<p> 


	11. Don't Say Goodbye Like This

I don't own any Newsies they are owned by Disney no copyright intended. "Denton" everyone greeted him widh the same energy as they greeted us and everyone shushed each other and Blink grabbed my arm pulling me down to sit on his lap.

"Why didn't the sun print the story?" David asked as soon as Denton came in

"Because it never happened" Denton mumbled.

"You wrote it" I exclaimed as everyone argued he was there.

"It's not in the papers, it never happened. The owners decreed it not be in the papers, therefore… I came to tell you fellas good bye." Denton sighed.

"What happened? Did you get fired or something?" David asked.

"No, I got reassigned back to my old job as the Sun's ace war correspondent. They want me to leave right away. The owner thinks I should only cover the really important stories. Wish me luck fellas. At least half of what I wish for you. They don't always fire you David. I would have been black balled from every paper in the country. I'm a newspaper man. I have to have a paper to write for. This is the story I wrote about the rally. I want you to read it at least." He made David take it and I sighed shaking my head as the mood went down in the, "This should cover it" he laid money on the table after handing David the story.

Denton nodded and left and David crumbled up the story throwing it on the table as Denton left.

"We get Jack out of the refuge tonight" I told them.

"From now on, we trust no one but the newsies." David added and I nodded, "You shouldn't come"  
>"I'm not being left behind this time" I told David, "Come on" I told him.<p>

We went back to the boarding house laying out a plan for everything before heading to the refuge.

"That's where we saw Crutchy" David pointed and a whistle went off and we all hid in the corner.

"It's Jack.. It's Jack"  
>"Shh" I told Les and watched as the carriage pulled up in front of him and they put him in the carriage widh Snyder.<p>

"Where they takin' him Dave?" Mush whispered.

"Only one way to find out…" I grabbed David's arm, "We'll meet you guys at the square, Racetrack, watch him" David stated patting Les' shoulder.

We ran after the carriage and I slid onto the back and David followed and we sat riding for about 10 minutes until heard gates open and I saw the house we were at and I sighed shaking my head.

"David, stay here I will be back" I whispered.

"Where are you going?" he asked anxiously grabbing my arm.

I slid off the back and walked up the steps after them looking at the guard.

"Miss"

"Let me in" I told the doorman and he opened the door letting me in and I saw Snyder come out of the study.

"Get out of my way" I told him.  
>"I'm afraid I can't do that"<br>"Miss Pulitzer?" Maria smiled.  
>"Maria… fetch these men some nice teas while I have a talk widh my father" I told her and she nodded.<p>

"Jack" I walked into the study and he looked at me shocked.  
>"This is your house…" he stated and I nodded.<br>"Look Jack… I wanted to tell you"  
>"Darling… finally come home?" My father came downstairs and I cringed.<p>

"I just came for him" I told him.

"Wait…" Jack looked at Papa and then me.

"This is your Fadder?' Jack asked.

"Yes… this is my daughter… She didn't tell you? Danielle Pulitzer can't you see the resemblance." Papa asked.

"I'm happy to say I don't" Jack scoffed.

"Any way lets get down to business sit!" he demanded and Jack looked at him before sitting down and I sighed taking seat on a chair near Jack.

"Do you know what I was doing when I was your age boy?" he asked annoyed and pointed to the picture of him in his war uniform, "I was in a war… a civil war" he stated.

"Yeah I heard of it" Jack nodded, "So did you win?" Jack asked.  
>"People think wars are about right and wrong…" Papa walked around the chess table, "and not power" he shrugged.<br>"Yeah I heard of that to… you know I don't just sell your papes Joe some times I read em" Jack shrugged.

"Power of the press is the greatest power of them all" Papa leaned on my chair over top of me and I sighed, "I tell this city how to think, I tell this city how to vote, I shapes it future" he stated and I shook my head looking at Jack.  
>"Yeah, well right now I'm thinkin about one future and it's mine" Jack held up a finger looking at me widh anger.<p>

"So am I boy" he stated.  
>"Really" I scoffed standing up.<p>

"I have the power to see you stayed locked in the refuge" Papa told him.  
>"And I have to power to break out again" Jack shrugged.<p>

"Or I can see you are free tomorrow widh more money in your pockets then you make in 3 life times"  
>"Not everything's about money" I told Papa.<br>"You hush… I'll get to you" Papa growled at me and I shook my head.

"Are you bribin me Joe?" Jack asked.  
>"NO…." Papa lied. <p>

"Jack… I'm sorry I would have told you but don't listen"

"Stop" Jack told me looking at my father, "Well, it's been nice chattin wid ya, Joe. But I gots to be goin' now" Jack stated.

"You listen to me, boy. You just shut your mouth and listen to me! You shut up and listen to me for once!" Papa yelled at Jack, "No game I'm playing. You work for me til the strike's over, and it will end, boy, make no mistake, widh or widhout you. Then you go where ever you want to buy a ticket for. Away from the Refuge, these foul streets. Free. Widh money to spend and nobody chasing you." He offered Jack.

"We must have you scared pretty bad, old man" Jack smirked.

"I offer you freedom and money just to work for me again. To your friends, I won't be so kind." He threatened Jack "Now, you're partner, what's his name? David. I understand he has a family. What do you think the Refuge will do to him? And it will be you who put him there. And all the others, after all, you're their leader. Go back to the Refuge tonight, think about it. Give me your answer in the morning" Papa threatened him Jack clenched his jaw as Papa pushed him.

"Jack, don't do this" I stepped in front of him, "He is bluffin he would never"

Jack walked past me ignoring me and I sighed shaking my head crying,

"It's for the best" Papa told me and I shook my head.

"You don't know me or him… how do you know what's best" I sighed going after Jack.

And I saw him run off widh David and I sighed running after them.

"GO!" Jack yelled at David and David sighed running off.

"Jack" I got out before the cops came and grabbed him and he ignored me walking by.

I sighed running down the street crying to the refuge,

"Crutchy" I called running past the guards, "Where are they keeping Jack?" I asked him as the guards asked him, "If you don't get your hands off me I will have my father fire you so fast" I growled to the guards, "Mr. Pulitzer doesn't take lightly to his daughter being touched" I told them as Crutchy led down the hall to a cell widh an iron door, "Let me in" I told them and they opened the door looking at me as I walked in willingly and sat in the corner waiting.

They brought Jack in and Snyder left in a huff.

"Santa Fe, my old friend, I can't spend my whole life hidin', you're the only light that's guidin my today" He stopped and looked at me knowing I was there all along.

"What is you doin here?" he asked me and I walked over to him.

"Jack, please let me explain" I begged and he shook his head stopping me.

"You lied to me"

"So did you?" I stated sitting widh him on his bed, "Francis Sullivan" I looked at him.  
>"You are a Pulitzer"<p>

"Jack… I didn't tell you my real last name because I didn't want you to know…I don't want anyone to know who my father is because I wish I didn't know my father" I whispered and he scoffed, "Jack don't do this deal… you know I would get David and the other Newsies out if I had to he can't put all of them in here… It's a bad idea"  
>"No… what was a bad idea was going out widh someone who has no idea about the real world" he snapped and I looked at him, "You told me the udder night I'm in charge of my destiny and only I can control it well I'm taking control of it and I'm leaving this place there is nothing for me here…" he growled, "Crutchy!" Jack called standing up and moving away from me.<p>

"Jack… don't say goodbye like this"  
>"There's no udder way to say goodbye… it's better this way" he nodded as the door opened.<br>"Jack… I would get you to Santa Fe"  
>"I don't want your charity" he snapped.<br>"It's not charity Jack…" I leaned towards him and kissed his cheek, "If you love some one" I finished turning and leaving.


	12. Money Makes Everything Complicated

**I don't own any Newsies they are owned by Disney no copyright intended. **

**Thanks for reading I know it follows the movie really word for word most the time but there are parts that I added and there will be a sequel so keep reading please I LOVE reviews**

**Peace, Love, Newsies**

**Tempest**

I walked back to the square and everyone was waiting including David who was greatly annoyed pacing back in forth in front of the statue.

"So what's he going to do?" Spot asked.  
>"I don't know… He won't talk to me" I shrugged.<p>

"Why did you run into the house? Did you have something to do with him send me off?" David asked me angrily and Blink pushed him back.

"Don't" Blink warned him standing between us and I sighed grabbing Blink's arm and he looked at me.

"Pulitzer was making a deal with Jack… if he worked for him again he wouldn't have all of you; David and Les included; sent to jail or the refuge…" I told them and they started to get in an up rise, "He didn't give him an answer but… the reason I ran into the house… is because I live there" I sighed looking at the ground, "I have been lying to all of you for a long time now… my name is Danielle Pulitzer… I'm Joe Pulitzer's daughter" I sighed looking at the astonished face, Blink's face a second ago was tan but even in the dark his face went white in the moonlight.

Spot shook his head grabbing my neck and making me look right into his narrow eyes that held anger and annoyance at the light of all this coming to the surface. I knew he would never hurt me but something in his eyes told me never to push that,

"Are you wid us or wid them?" he asked seriously.

"I have and never will be with them… I'm with you guys… my family" I looked at all of them and Spot nodded releasing my neck and Blink looked at me and put his arm around my shoulders hugging me to his side and I sighed leaning into his arm.

"Alright!" David stated, "Tomorrow bright and early before the circulation bell everyone meets here. Tell everyone." David told them and they all cheered running off to tell the others and I sighed looking at David who took his hat off and rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry tonight didn't go as you had planned it but you mean a lot to Jack, David… he doesn't want to see you in jail" I told him as walked towards his house.  
>"We are fighting for something and that has dangers and when you believe in that something so much you are will to take the dangers" he sighed looking at me as we walked.<p>

"Yeah… I agree" I told him quietly looking at Medda's in front of us and I sighed shaking my head, "I guess I'll see you in the morning?" I looked at him.

"I'll come by and pick you up" he suggested.

"Thanks David" I nodded going inside as he continued to his house.

I walked upstairs to the bedroom and climbed out onto the fire escape and stared at the city so quiet and peaceful it was hard to imagine a war going on down on the streets. I sighed thinking about the conversation I had with Jack and I frowned wrapping my arms around my knees crying softly.

He had never yelled at me like that before and never purposely said there was nothing for him to stay here for. I sighed whipping my face, maybe he was right this was a mistake getting with him. I didn't like thinking like that, Jack was the best thing that ever happened to me and I wouldn't change that.

"Daredevil" Blink's voice reached me from a few floors below and I looked down the fire escape and he was climbing the stairs.

He came to my side stopping, "Danielle" he whispered and I looked up at him and he grabbed my face wiping my tears off and I moved over and he walked up the stairs behind me and put his legs around me and he put his arms around my neck as I turned into his body, "I'm sorry" he whispered and I put my arms around his waist laying my head on his chest, "You still got me" he whispered and I held him tighter.

"One up in this entire situation…" I sighed as he ran his fingers through my hair, "How can you even talk to me?" I whispered, "Jack hates me because of Pulitzer… broke up with me too" I sighed laying my head on his leg.  
>"Well den that's his lost" Blink snapped, "I had a girl like yous never let her go" he whispered and I sat up looking at him, "Sorry… you knows its da truth" he smirked shrugging and I laughed slightly kissing his cheek.<p>

"Thanks Blink" I smiled, "You always make me smile" I sighed and he grabbed my face and I looked up at him as he kissed me softly and I pulled away, "I love Jack, Blink" I whispered shaking my head.

"I know" he smirked, "Just wants ta do it while you're a free woman and I ain't hurt Cowboy none" he shrugged and I laughed slightly before he did it again and I touched the back of his neck kissing him back, "Still as perfect as I remember" he sighed leaning his head against mine and I smirked laying my head back down on his leg and he ran his hands through my hair slowly and it was slowly putting me to sleep.

I felt Blink move and I woke up before the sun and I looked Blink who had fallen asleep on the fire escape his arm under his head and I laughed getting up and going inside to get changed and I dressed in a blue skirt and white blouse with my brown belt and pulling my hair back with a blue ribbon as David walked in and I smiled slightly.

"Did you sleep at all?" he asked and I looked at Blink who was still asleep on the fire escape, "Well then" he shook his head walking over to the window and pushing his hand from under his head and Blink's head hit the railing.  
>"David" I sighed shaking my head as Blink crawled in the window and touched my back as he stumbled over my bed trying not to step on it, "Lets go" I sighed taking his hand walking out of Medda's.<p>

"Did you sleep?" I asked David.  
>"Not really" he sighed.<p>

"Me edder stairs ain't so comfy" Blink cringed.  
>"No one told yas to stay there" I shrugged at him.<br>"Well I didn't wants ta wake yas" he mumbled so only I could hear him and I smirked at him.

"I'm ready for this to be over" David sighed leaning on the statue's side as we waited as all the Newsies were slowly showing up.

"Well we can't give in people are looking to you" I told him.

"No pressure" he sighed.

"Exactly" I sighed looking around as police started to show up and I looked as Newsies started to surround the circulation building and Blink grabbed my hand and David was behind me as we walked through the crowd as they chanted,

"Stop the World! No more papes!" splitting themselves into two groups as a carriage came out and we moved and the line formed before of cops.

I sighed as Spot broke up a few kids,

"Hey! Race" Spot grabbed him, "Tell me I'm seein things just tell me I'm seein things" Spot begged and I looked at the scabs and saw Jack stepping out in new suit with Weasel pulling him out.

"No you ain't seeing things, that's Jack what's he doing?" Race asked.  
>"But he's dressed like a scabber" Skittery pointed out.<p>

"Jack? Look at me will you come, it's me Mush, Look at me what are you doing Jack?" Mush was pushed back by the police.

"This ain't happen! This can't be happen what are you doin Jack?" Blink was pushed back as well and Mush grabbed him to calm him down.

"What are you doing… why are you dressed like that?" Boots was pushed back.  
>"Mr. Pulitzer picked them out himself" Weasel smirked, "Special gift to a special new employee" Weasel brushed Jack's arm off again.<p>

"He sold us out!" Spot growled.  
>"Look at him in his new suit" Race growled, "Ya bum I'll soak ya!" Race spat.<p>

"Hey let me get my hands dirty" Spot jumped out, "Come here you dirty rotten scabber!" Spot growled and I grabbed his shoulder and he looked at me like he was going to kill me,

"Get him outta here" I told Blink and Race who had to have Skittery and Much grab his legs and drag him out of the line.

I looked at Jack who was still avoiding all eye contact with us and I knew he was feeling guilty even though he would never let it show on his face,

"Oh you want to talk to him" Weasel motioned to us, "Sure come on, come on" He told David and me moved so we could get through, "Go ahead" he told us.

We walked up to Jack and we walked away from Weasel as David grabbed Jack's clothes,

"So this is why you didn't escape last night?" David snapped.  
>"Yeah" Jack lied.<br>"You're a liar… you lied about everything, you lied about your father being out west, cause he's not out west… you didn't even tell me your real name!" David exclaimed.

"So whatcha wanna do about it Dave?" Jack shrugged.  
>"I don't understand you right now Jack" I told him and he looked at me briefly.<p>

"So let me spell it out for the both of yas… see I ain't got nobody tuckin me in at night, or drawin me a bath like you'se" he looked at me, "It's just me I gots to look out for myself alright?" Jack told us.  
>"You had the Newsies" I told him.<br>"What'd a newsie ever given me but a dime a day and few black eyes. You know I can't afford to be a kid no more, Dave for the first time in my life I gots money in my pockets real money. Money you understand… I got more on the way and then I'm gone away alright" Jack shrugged jingling his pockets.  
>"Well that's good! That's good cause we don't need you" David motioned to everyone, "We don't need you! Cause all those words you said those were mine" David stated.<br>"Yeah but you never had the guts to put them across yourself did ya?" Jack told him.

"I do now" David walked away and Jack looked at me.  
>"What do you want to say?" Jack asked me.<br>"Money doesn't buy happiness Jack… how does it feel being alone?" I asked him walking away back to the newsies and past David.

"David?" I looked at him as he stared at Jack and lunged at him but Mr. Weasel grabbed him.

"Maybe you'd like a new suit of your own?" Mr. Weasel offered.

"Never!" David yelled and the police grabbed my arm throwing me back behind them and Blink grabbed me before I hit the ground pulling me up and I nodded a thank you as all the police gathered around Jack and Weasel and they left as the Newsies tried clawing there way through the line as I walked towards the back as the fighting stopped and yells continued,

"I trusted you!" Boots yelled.

"Seize the day huh Jack?" Race asked.

"He's foolin em… so he can spy on them or something" Les stated.

"Les" I sighed patting his back.  
>"Yeah he's spyin on them" Race sighed shaking his head.<p>

"So much for only trusting the Newsies" Spot scoffed, "We can't even trust the best of them all" he shook his head.  
>"Spot… this isn't over" I told him as we walked down the street quietly.<p>

"I know it ain't" he nodded, "You alright?" he asked me.  
>"Yeah…" I sighed pulling my hair ribbon out because my hair was falling out of it any way, "just don't like money… it makes everything in the world harder" I sighed.<br>"Ain't that the truth" he scoffed and I nodded, "I'll sees you lata" he stated and I hugged him before he ran off to join the Brooklyn Newsies.

"You aren't alright?" Blink appeared beside me and I looked up at him before down at the ribbon that I was running through my fingers.  
>"I know that, he knows that… I think everybody knows that" I scoffed.<p>

"I'm going to go check on David I'll see you later" I told him, "I'll talk to you later maybe…" I sighed walking away from him without another word.


	13. Great Distraction

**I don't own any Newsies they are owned by Disney no copyright intended. **

**Thanks for reading I know it follows the movie really word for word most the time but there are parts that I added and there will be a sequel so keep reading please I LOVE reviews**

**Peace, Love, Newsies**

**Tempest**

I looked up at the fire escape and David was sitting outside and I grabbed the fire escape pulling myself up and climbing the fire escape to where David sat. He moved over and I sat beside him and ran my hand over his back before grabbing his hand reassuringly lacing his fingers in mine and he squeezed my hand tightly and I squeezed back,

"You aren't alone" I told him and he nodded.

"I trusted him" he shook his head.

"We all did" I sighed laying my head on his shoulder, "Some of us still do" I sighed looking at Les through the window.

We didn't really speak, both of our words were lost in the silence but the silence held anger and hurt. I stood up as the went down and the stars came out,  
>"Don't leave… come have dinner with us" David told me, "Being alone doesn't seem like a good idea for either of us right now" he stated and I smiled slightly nodding as he opened the window and he crawled inside before taking my hand and I followed in.<p>

"Is it alright if Danielle stays for dinner she has no where else to go" David stated.  
>"Of course" His mother smiled setting another place.<br>"Thank you" I smiled sitting down.

We didn't talk like last time I had dinner with them David was making it clear it was a bad day and I wasn't any help keeping my eyes on my meatloaf, potatoes and corn. I finished the food,  
>"Thank you that was delicious" I smiled.<p>

"You are welcome, do you need a place to stay?" his mother asked.  
>"You can stay with me in my room" Sarah offered.<p>

"Thanks that would be great… little girl time would be lovely" I nodded as we stood up and did our dishes before going into her bedroom and she got me out a night gown as I washed up.

"Are you alright?" She asked me quietly as I brushed my hair staring not looking at myself.

"Yeah" I lied brushing my hair and something took over my entire body which started to shake and tears flowed quickly, "NO" I sobbed covering my face and crying for the first time in a long time.

Sarah put her arms around my shoulders taking the brush from my hands and hugging me to her tightly as I cried as quietly as possible.

"It's alright?" she whispered in more of a question form then anything as she rubbed my back.

I calmed down after a few minutes and she handed me her handkerchief and I wiped my eyes and blew my nose.

"Thank you" I sighed running my fingers through my hair, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to burst like that" I told her and she looked at my sympathetically, "Jack" I shook my head faking a smile, "Its all because of him we are in this mess, and the reason I'm crying like an idiot" I shook my head wiping a few more tears, "And I wouldn't change any of it but I would be fine if everyday didn't keep getting worse and worse… with no distractions… you are so lucky you aren't directly in this mess it's just crazy" I shook my head and she nodded.

"Tomorrow why don't you come help me at work run clothes for me?" She suggested.  
>"Yeah that would be a great distraction… thank you Sarah" I sighed walking over to the bed and crawling inside the covers as she blew out the light.<p>

I barely slept again and was up staring at the ceiling off and on all night between the hour and two hour intervals of sleep I was getting before the sun started to rise and I got up grabbing my clothes and slipping them back on and tying my shoe on as Sarah awoke and started to get ready.

"Come on" Sarah told me as we finished breakfast but I barely touched mine not feeling hungry at all, "Here is a basket of laundry needs to go to the cleaners and then I'll meet you back at the seamstress?" she stated and I nodded.  
>"I wanna come" Les stepped towards me.<br>"Alright come on" I told him grabbing the basket and we started down the street as the city was awake and moving now.

Les walked behind me playing with his wooden sword and I kept walking when someone stepped on my dress.

"Excuse me sweet face" Oscar smirked bowing his head.  
>"Beat it Oscar" I growled before running right into Morris and I sighed looking at him.<p>

"Where's Davey at honey?" Morris touched my face and I cringed as he slap the basket out of my hands.

"Get off" I pushed Oscar's hands off my waist pushing him back and trying to go around Morris but he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Leave her alone!" Les growled as Morris pushed me down an alley.

I saw Les hit a puddle,  
>"Stop it!" I yelled as Morris' hands started to travel south on my back, "Morris!" I squealed pushing him back as hard as I could and I punched him so hard my knuckles cracked and I cringed.<p>

He shook his head grabbing his bleeding lip and grabbed me again pulling at my blouse from the back and I felt it rip I the back and I screamed pushing his arm off me.  
>"Hey!" David yelled and he stopped.<br>"David, run!" I told him as Morris' hand covered my mouth.

"Shut up!" he growled in my ear as David tackled Oscar and Morris pushed me into the ground as Oscar and David fought.  
>"STOP! You are hurting him!" I screamed, "Les, get help" I pushed Morris hands off my dress again as it tore on the shoulder, "Stop it!" I screamed and he was lifted off me and Jack hit him a couple times threw him into the crates.<p>

Jack grabbed Oscar off David,

"Remember Crutchy?" He asked head butting Oscar and he fell into the crates width his brother.

"Come here" Jack grabbed my hands pulling me up to his body, "It's alright" he whispered hugging me tightly before examining my tattered shirt, "Here" he took his jacket off and put it around my shoulders to hide my torn blouse.  
>"David, are you alight? I asked him as Jack pulled him up brushing him off as the DeLancey's got up and Jack pulled me behind him quickly.<br>"You better run Cowboy we are gonna tell Uncle Weas" Morris told him, "You'll be back in the refuge by supper time" He grumbled.  
>"Jack!" I stopped him from going after them.<p>

"I should kill him" Jack stated, "For trying dat wid you" Jack shook his head grabbing my face.

"I'm alright Jack" I sighed looking at David, "I knew he'd come back" I told David.

"What you couldn't stay away?" David asked him holding his ribs.

"Well I guess I can't be something I ain't" Jack shrugged.

"A scab?" David asked.  
>"No smart" Jack shrugged.<p>

"Come on" David told us and Jack put his arm around my back and we walked back to Medda's place.


	14. Useful for Sometin'

I went upstairs to change my dress into my white one that had a brown belt around the stomach. I went back down and Jack was talking to Medda and she smiled hugging him.

"Thanks Medda" he nodded looking at me as I held out his jacket, "You're jokin right?" He asked.  
>"Yeah…" I smiled throwing it the trash, "You looked horrible in it" I smirked running my fingers through his hair and he smiled, "Here" I hand him the paper Sarah showed me last night.<br>"What's this a love letter?" he joked.  
>"No" I laughed slightly looking at David and Les, "It's Denton's article about the rally" I told him, "You both need to read this" I told David and him.<p>

Jack sat down on the steps and David sat beside him as they started reading and David looked at me surprised and Jack's look followed.

"I tink we needs to visit Denton before he disappears" Jack stood up and took my hand.

We walked in a rush to Denton's place Jack had taken off all the grey suit pieces except the pants and suspenders and he still had the strip shirt on but it was buttoned loosely and he had his sleeves rolled up his forearms slightly.

"I'm sorry about everythin I said to yas" Jack told David as we walked, "I was stupid and blinded and I didn't want anythin to happens to yas" he looked at David.

"Bang up job" I scoffed and he frowned but I grabbed his hand in reassurance.

"I know yous was fooling Jack" Les smiled and I laughed rubbing his head.

"Next time tell me what's going on… and I'll decide if I want to stay or not" David turned to a tall brick building and we walked inside heading up the dark wooden stairs we stopped at the second floor and head down a tan hallway stopping at the second tall black door on our right and Jack knocked.

The door opened,

"Did you mean what you wrote here? Bout all these sweat shop kids listenin to me?" Jack asked holding of up paper.

"I don't write anything I don't mean. Well, Come on in. I'm just packing a few things" Denton sighed.

We entered and David stopped looking at Denton before grabbing the door and closing it behind him.

"So, yes, I meant it. The city thrives on child labor. A lot of people make money that way. They're terrified that the newsies strike will spread" Denton shrugged.

"Well there's not really much chance of that as long as they gots the power" Jack shrugged.

"Sometimes, all it takes is a voice. Then one for becomes a hundred, then a thousand. Unless it's silenced" I told Jack.

"Why can't we spread the strike? Have another big rally and get the word out to all the sweat shop kids? Why not?" Jack shrugged.

"What are we going to do? Print and ad in the newspaper?" David asked.

"No… we'll do better than that" I smiled looking at Jack.

"We'll make our own paper" Jack nodded, "We tell'em they gotta join us. Isn't that a good idea?" Jack looked at Denton.

"Yea it is. But what do we know about printing a newspaper?" David asked.

"Nothing but our man Denton…"

"Yea, but our man Denton has something more important to do, He's going to be an ace war correspondent, right Denton?" David sneered.

We all looked at him and he smirked at their plan,

"Alright, where do we start?" Denton asked sitting at a table and we joined him.

"Alright, wes gotta move fast, Now, we'll need the newsies to circulate"

"There's something else that we need. We need a printing press" Denton sighed.

"Just so happens I know a guy widh a printing press" Jack looked at me and I smiled.

"Glad Papa's useful for something" I stood up.

"David run to the boarding house tell the newsies to get the word out to the other newsies we are meeting at the back of the circulation building where we are going to start the biggest rally The World has ever seen" Jack told him and David got up, "Meet us back at the circulation building" Jack told him and he nodded leaving.

"Come on lets get moving" Jack stated.

"Les" I called and he came over and we walked to the circulation building with Denton, where David was waiting and we walked inside the back door and downstairs to the old dusty basement of the building.

"You've been living here?" I asked him.

"Shh. They're right above us. Weasel catches us here, we're all in the slammer" Jack grabbed my hand as I walked down the steps.

Jack turned on the light and set the lantern down, Jack grabbed a sheet and pulled it off and I smiled.

"Alright, A Platen press. Looks like old man Pulitzer never threw anything away" Denton nodded in approval.

I smiled rubbing Jack's arm as he pushed his sleeves up past his elbows.

"Is it going to work?" David asked.

"It better. We have a deadline" Denton patted David's shoulder and they went to work on putting the words onto paper.

"Write it down boys…" I told him patting his back and looking at Jack as he started to set up the press.

"Les" I picked him up off a pile of papers and carried him to bed covering him up.

Jack smiled at me and I walked over to him helping him set up the press,

"This is the story you wanted to write, well tonight is the night that you can" Denton smiled

"Just get this done and by dawn't early light you can finish the fight you began" Jack sweated fixing the press.

I pulled Jack's red neck tie off his bed as well as his normal shirt and he smirked taking off the striped shirt and putting on his normal plain dirty white shirt and I put the red tie around his neck and tied it loosely kissing his cheek before he went back to work.

"This time we're in it to stay" David nodded

"Think about seizing the day" I added.

"Think of that train as she rolls into old Santa Fe Tell her I'm on my way" Jack dreamed.

Denton and David got hard to work on the paper.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder and he smirked wiping the sweat off and I kissed his cheek as he continued to work hard printing paper after paper.

"Come here…Darlin'" Jack pulled me and I took his place pushing the pedal and laying the paper down and doing it over and over while he gather the ones he did already and put them in piles to tie up.

"Go ahead tie them up" Jack swidched me again and I grabbed the twine and started tying up the thousands of papers into bundles and Jack brought over the last bundle as David woke Les and there was a quiet tap on the window.

"See old man Pulitzer snug in his bed, He don't care if we're dead or alive, Three satin pillows are under his head, While we're begging for bread to survive, Joe, if you're still counting sheep, Wake up and read 'em and weep, you've got your thugs, Widh their sticks and their slugs, Yeah, but we got a promise to keep, Once and for all, Something tells me the tide will be turning, Once and for all, There's a fire inside me that wont stop burning, Now that the choices are clear, Now that tomorrow is here, Watch how the mighty will fall, For once and for all!" I handed Jack pile after pile of papers as he handed them to the Newsies.

"It's awful nice of Mister Pulitzer to let us use his press" Denton stated crawling out the window.

"Yeah I just hope I get to thank him some day" Jack smirked helping me up and out the window.


	15. I'm Sorry

David helped me up as Jack crawled out the window and we jumped onto the back of the wagon as the sun barely light up the streets of New York.

Newsies went out all over New York handing them out to the kids in the sweat shops, working the streets, hard on times, and throwing them off roof tops to get the word out.

Jack, David and I hit the sweat shops filing them with papers and rode on the carriage as it slowly dwindled down to no papes we headed back to the circulation building. Jack was laying on my stomach resting as was we got the few minutes we could after staying up all night to rest.

"Danielle" Jack mumbled.  
>"Yeah?" I looked at him.<br>"I'm really sorry about everything I said ta yous… yous were never a mistake ta go out wid…" he frowned thinking about the words, "Thank you for stick in wid me trough every ting" he sat up turning to me.

"I will always stick wid you" I whispered and he smiled grabbing my neck and kissing me slowly and I felt the renewed passion even if the kiss was short.

The carriage stopped and David jumped off as did Jack and I hoped off as Jack held my waist and we walked over to the statue where everyone was waiting nervously.

We sat outside for an hour and no one had come and I sighed looking at Jack who was disappointed.

"So, when's the others coming, Kid?" Mush asked as Blink who was pacing annoyed.

"They ain't comin, ain't gonna be nobody but us." Jack shook his head and looking at Les who was looking at him and he hugged Les.

"Come on, Jack" Snitch told him.

"Have hope, Jack" Specs stated and Jack grabbed my hand and I moved closer to him as he rubbed his thumb over my knuckles disappointed.

"It will be alright" I whispered.

Les walked away and I watched him and Jack turned to look at him,

"When the circulation bell starts ringing, will we hear it?" He asked.

Race went up to him,

"Nah, what if the Delancey's come out swinging, will we hear it?" Race asked him back

"No!" Les snapped.

"At a boy" Race patted his head as Jack and everyone walked over to them and I smiled grabbing Les' shoulders as Jack slid his arm around my back.

"Look!" Race and Blink pointed in different directions.

"When you've got a million voices singing, Who can hear a lousy whistle blow? And the World will know!" the work kids gathered all around us

"Jack you did it!" I laughed grabbing his face and kissing him quickly and I hugged David and Les, "yes!" I smiled almost in tears.

"Brooklyn!" Spot called.

"Spot!" I laughed.

"The World will feel the fire and finally know!" we all called.

"Strike! Strike! Strike!" we chanted.

Jack grabbed my hand and Les shoulders pushing through the crowd, Jack stopped to put Les on his shoulders as we walked through the crowd towards the World Building.

"Dear me what have we here?" Race pointed at the entrance and I saw Sietz come out.

"Jack" I moved in front of him and he put Les down and followed me with David, "Sietz" I smiled.

"Your father would like to speak with you all" he told us and I walked inside Jack took my hand giving me a sudden strength I felt I was losing.

We walked upstairs and Jack leaned towards me,

"I'm guessing that I won't be on the fadders good side" he joked as we reached the office and he pulled me behind him going in first pulling out the extra copy of the paper in his pocket.

"Extry, extry, Joe, read all about it" he put the paper on the desk.

Papa examined the paper and read the headline,

"I promised that if you defied me, I'd break you." He pointed to the paper "I'll keep that promise, boy. Now, I gave you a chance to be free. I don't understand. Anyone who doesn't act in their own self interest is a fool."

"Then what does that make you?" David asked.

"A bad father" I mumbled to myself but David heard me.

"What?" Pulitzer asked.

"Oh, this is my pal, Davey. The Walkin' mouth" Jack patted David's shoulder, "And your daughter" Jack smirked kissing my hand.

"You talk about self interest, but since the strike, your circulation's been down 70%. Everyday you're losing thousands of dollars just to beat us out of one lousy tenth of a cent. Why?" David asked.

"You see, it ain't about the money, Dave. If he gives in to nobodies like us, it means we got the power and he can't do that, no matter what it costs. Am I right, Pop?" I asked him.

"You aren't one of them"

"I am… one of them" I growled.

"I sent for the police. They must be here by now. Send them in, Seitz" he stated and I shook my head as they threw their hands up.

"No, he is not going back to jail, Pop" I walked to the window, "Look out here, Right out here is where the power is" I opened it and the kids are yelling and I looked at Jack beside me.

"Close the window! Close the window! Go home! Go home! Go home!" he chanted back to them.

"I can't hear you, Joe!" Jack stated.

"Go home! Go home to your mothers and fathers! Go home!" he yelled again.

"I don't hear ya!" I told him.

"Now you listen to me!" he had his hands on his ears.

"Maybe you should listen" I stated walked back beside David.

"No, no! You listen!" he slammed his hand on the desk.

"No! you listen" Jack argued.

"Close the window and shut up!" Papa demanded.

"There's a lot of people out there and they ain't just gonna go away. They got voices now and they're goin' be listen to. Putting them in jail is not going to stop them! That's the power of the press, Joe." Jack told him.

I shut the window and Jack looked at me,

"So, thanks for teaching me about it" Jack stated grabbing my hand behind Papa's chair and I stood behind Jack and wrapped my arms around his stomach and he laced his fingers in mine.

"Those kids put out a pretty good paper there Chief" Seitz stated and I smiled at him knowing he was the only one with half a brain around here.

He read the paper,

"I ordered a printing ban on all strike matters. Now, who defied me? Who's press did you use to print this on? Who's?" he turned to us.

Jack leaned down on the desk,

"Well, we only use the best, Joe. So, I just want to say, thanks again" Jack smirked and I smiled rubbing his stomach.

"Alright… I'll speak with you only if my daughter leaves" Papa stated.  
>"No" I protested.<br>"It's alright" Jack patted my hand and he nodded kissing my hand as I walked out the door and downstairs waiting in the hall.

Jack's POV

I watched her leave,

"What's it gonna be Joe?" I asked him.

"I'm a business man Jack"

"So I hurd… so what's the deal?" I asked leaning on the desk.

"You and lose my daughter she deserves better than just some newsie and I will drop the price"

"No deal… you should get to know your daughter Joe cuz she wouldn't have it… put the price back where it was because it's the right thing to do" I looked at him and he sighed.

"Your daughter will always choose the newsies… because we treat her like family Joe…" I told him.

"Don't tell me about my daughter"  
>"I will tell you anything you need to hear…, I'll tell you that your two DeLancey brudders tried to have their way wid your daughter had I not been there Joe… so in addition to putting the price back I want them three gone, DeLancey and Weasel" I told him and he stared at me.<br>"Sit down boys" he motioned to the chairs in front of him and I looked at David before we sat down.

Danielle's POV

I saw Jack and David come back down the stairs and Jack grabbed my hand with out any expression of win or lose.

"Jack what happened?" I asked him as we walked out the back way through the circulation building.

Everyone soon gathered and Jack looked at Les who was in the front and he leaned down whispering in his ear something before picking him up on his shoulders.

"We beat em!" Jack called and everyone cheered and I laughed jumping and hugging David and I turned and saw Weasel and the DeLancey's leaving.  
>"Jack?" I laughed and he smiled winking at me, and I kissed him softly.<p> 


End file.
